Hostess
by celticvampriss
Summary: Sayori forms the Hostess Club to get to Kyoya. Now she has to deal with all the consequences of that decision. Pairings.Love.Drama-Ouran Style. HostxOC. I know, more Hostess, but OCs are developed. REVISED
1. So the Hostess Club Begins

******A/N: So, this is a revised first chapter. I am probably going to be submitting revisons of all the chapters as well as trying to work toward an ending. Hope you enjoy this, it was my first fanfiction ever and I know it needs serious work, but I can't delete it. Reviews are always appreciated. Enjoy. ^_^**

**Chapter One  
So the Hostess Club Begins**

It was the culmination of several weeks' intense work. Six young ladies, for they were not quite women, were arm in arm admiring their work. The room really had turned out as they had hoped. Once the dust had been cleared and the curtains thrown open it was just a matter of finding a few well chosen couches, some café tables and chairs, and the occasional decoration to bring it all together without looking overdone or forced.

"It's awesome." Mei exclaimed, the shortest of the young ladies present. She clapped small hands together and squealed with childish delight. Although her height and face were that of a middle school student, she was actually seventeen and one of the oldest in the room.

"Yes, agreed. It's simply perfect." Jun added with a flip of golden hair. "Well, what do you say Sayori?"

A small smiled lit the face of Sayori Koichi's face. "Yes, I believe it is very well done." She agreed. _The perfect way to catch his attention. _She thought. _And how much fun this should be. Seeing how this whole business works out should be quite interesting, indeed. Let the Hostess Club begin._

The Ouran Academy Hostess Club

…is now open for business

Featuring:

Jun Inoue: Club President and the Princess Type

Sayori Koichi: Vice President, Financial Advisor, and the Sexy Type

Iori and Midori Ishihara: The Naughty Type

Hisa Matsukaze: The Shy Type

Mei Nagami: The Innocent Type

* * *

"A what?" Exclaimed Tamaki Suou in disbelief. He stood dramatically, gripping the arms of his chair to keep him steady. The news had not been well received by the Host Club president.

"A Hostess Club. It seems some members of the female population at this school have decided that it was necessary." Kyoya informed pressing a forefinger to his glasses. Tamaki's face returned to perfection and he sat down to process what a Hostess Club meant for his club.

"Seems pretty cool. They're like us—" Chimed Hikaru.

"Only girls." Finished his twin, Kaoru. They shrugged in unison.

Kyoya looked over his note book and his eyes fell on a familiar name. "Interesting." He spoke to himself, keeping his voice low. Among the names of Hostesses and the information he had had gathered for him, Kyoya noted the name Koichi. A childhood acquaintance, their family was involved in pharmaceuticals. With his family, the Otori's work with hospitals, they naturally sought to combine forces. The plan had worked well for several years until the falling out between the family patriarchs. Some shady deals and questionable alliances saw the end of their perspective merger. Kyoya had been seven at the time and had not seen the face of Sayori, who had been his age, since. Even the idea that a Koichi went to the same school would be enough to make the Otori's think of transferring their son. He smiled as he snapped his notebook shut.

Sayori was as cunning and dangerous as she was beautiful, if he remembered correctly. No doubt her forming a club similar to his at the same school was planned. She was not the type of foe to do anything flippantly and his name as club vice-president would have hit her radar without a doubt. The question was her intentions. He couldn't see any particular motive at that point, but he knew it would be something. _It's my move, I see. Very well, I'll play. For now. _He thought.

Not to be forgotten, Tamaki's musing broke through Kyoya's plotting. He was still on the topic of the Hostess Club and how it would affect him.

"They are only girls…so I guess this is not any sort of threat to our organization…they wouldn't actually be stealing any of our clients." Tamaki put a manicured fist to his chin. "I suppose this isn't exactly something we should worry about…possibly."

"I suggest diplomacy." Kyoya suggested dryly.

Tamaki rose from his position slumped in a chair dramatically. "You mean…befriend the Hostesses?"

"Sounds fun." Hikaru offered, already bored with the topic. His leg was draped over the leg of his chair, his foot rocking back and forth in the air.

"Yeah, sounds good boss. Are we done?" Kaoru reiterated.

"You mean we can all be friends?" Honey asked.

Tamaki was building up steam, the ideas forming in his head faster than he could process them. "Yes. Men, we are going to befriend the Hostesses. We should invite them to our music room…a get to know you gathering, something with a bit less formality so as not to appear over bearing. We don't want to scare them off, now. If we are to, through our different clubs, cater to the gentlemen and young ladies of this Academy, we should be better acquainted." Flourished the club president, his finger pointing dramatically in the air and ending on his chin, a careful smile on his face.

"Why do I have such a bad feeling about this?" Haruhi groaned quietly, causing Mori to smile.

* * *

"They invited us to a get together?" Iori mused looking at her nails. "That sounds so…boring."

"Never the less, we are all going." Sayori ordered. "It wouldn't look right if we do not show up."

Jun looked away from her mirror, her blonde hair fanning out behind her, "Well, of course we are going, my dear Sayori. A chance to show those boys that men are not the only ones with the power of seduction." Jun batted her long lashes, flashing her ice blue eyes for no one in particular.

"Exactly, Jun." Sayori agreed. "It is a necessary engagement. We must establish ourselves and this is a good chance to acquaint ourselves civilly."

"Oh, Iori, this could be great fun. Let's not start things off on a negative." Midori offered to her twin, who still looked moody. The two were completely identical. From their hazel eyes to their builds and firey hair. The only difference was Midori's bangs curved to the right and Iori's curved to the left.

"That's the spirit, Midori." Jun clapped.

Sayori's curvy raven hair nearly covered one emerald eye as she bent over her tablet. Dark eyes and ruby lips curved with delight as she looked over her file on the Host Club. The name on the top of the page was one, Kyoya Otori. Soon she would be engaging her target. Putting down her work she did consider that she was going through a lot of work for a simple act of petty rebellion, but it was the principal of the thing. Besides, the chase was fun.

* * *

"They're late." Tamaki fumed, pacing in front of the Host Club doorway. He had made sure that his appearance was extra perfect and he would hate to see it wasted. Besides, it was impolite to be late for an expressed invitation.

"They'll be here boss." Hikaru assured.

"Yeah, calm it down you're making everyone anxious." Kaoru added.

Tamaki sighed.

Knock. Knock.

"Was that a knock?" Honey asked. It was a fair question, as the knock was barely audible. The Host Club stared at the door expectantly as the doors opened and the women stood in the entrance.

Jun was in front her long hair fell loosely around her slim shoulders with the ends reaching just above her supple chest. Her blue eyes danced coyly over the host club. Behind her, Sayori was taller and more voluptuous. The raven beauty held the gaze of Kyoya with her fierce emerald eyes, while she looked challenging he feigned innocent curiosity. On either side of Sayori and Jun, the twins mirrored each other, holding their chins up and showing the delicate curves of their necks and chest. To the left was Hisa, her chocolate hair cropped to her chin, she held a hand up to her lips and her amber eyes were downcast shyly. Positioned in the front was Mei, honey colored hair was held in pigtails on the sides of her head with two pieces of pink ribbon. She had a small smile sandwiched by rosy cheeks and topped with large grey eyes. A plush frog was sticking out from behind her small frame held in her left hand.

The Hostess Club waited confidently to be invited inside the elaborately decorated room. It only took a minute for Tamaki to shake off his surprise, "Welcome ladies. I am the leader of this Host Club, Tamaki Suou." He bowed dramatically and offered his hand to the lady in front.

Jun took it gracefully and curtsied, "I am Jun Inoue, Hostess Club president." Jun flourished her hair and smiled. Both leaders assumed their Prince and Princess roles, they pulled their respective vice-presidents.

Tamaki pulled a reluctant Kyoya forward, "This is the vice-president, Kyoya Otori." Kyoya adjusted his glasses coolly.

"Our vice-president, Sayori Koichi." Jun introduced and Sayori quirked her ruby lips sexily.

The twins didn't wait to be introduced by their leader and Kaoru and Hikaru walked straight up to the twin girls who had caught their radar. "We are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." They said in unison, arms leaning on the door frame as they towered over the girls. "We're the little-devil types." They winked.

The girls smiled. Reaching up they grabbed the twin closest and pulled him down, Midori had Kaoru and Iori had Hikaru by the lapel. Grinning evilly the girls placed their lips on the boys' ears. "We're Iori and Midori Ishiara. The naughty types." They whispered together. Hikaru and Kaoru stood back with a look of mutual respect on their faces, receiving impish winks from the female twins.

"Hello." Honey had walked up to Mei, tugging Mori's sleeve as he walked. "I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka. But everyone calls me Honey. And this is Takashi Morinozuka."

Mei giggled. "I'm Mei Nagami." She tugged sharply on the girl behind her, pulling her forward. "And this is Hisa Matsukaze, but she's the shy type so she probably won't be saying much." Mei added. Hisa looked up briefly to catch the eye of Mori and then blushed heavily and looked to her feet.

Honey nodded in understanding. Tamaki had stepped forward to capture the attention of the room again. He pushed Haruhi forward gently. "And this is our newest member, Haruhi Fujioka." The effeminate boy waved awkwardly.

There was a brief silence before Honey propositioned Mei to share a slice of cake with him. "We have mango cake." He added.

Mei's eyes grew in size, "Mango cake? I love cake!" She grabbed Hisa's hand and followed after Honey who was dragging along an unsure Mori.

Tamaki offered a seat to Jun, who sat daintily in the chair offered. "It is very diplomatic of you to allow a commoner to join your club." Jun commented to Tamaki as she set about fixing her tea. She did not sound condescending, but rather truly seemed to find this a compliment.

"We see it as an opportunity to embrace things outside ourselves. Haruhi is one of our most promising members, and his insight on the commoner's lifestyle has been most enlightening. We have recently tried such delights as instant coffee." He emphasized the words 'instant' and 'coffee.'

"Well, thanks boss." Haruhi mumbled sarcastically. Tamaki flashed her a smile.

"Instant coffee?" Jun put a hand to her mouth. "Oh my, and you actually drank it?"

Tamaki nodded bravely.

"Stupid rich snobs." Haruhi groaned, upset that she had been forced to sit at the table with them while they talked about commoners as if they were some sort of alternate species. Although, when she thought about it, she supposed that wasn't so far off.

* * *

The twins were off in their own corner. "We go with the forbidden love angle. It drives girls crazy." Hikaru continued. They had been discussing methods and the Hitachiin brothers seemed quite proud of their success and ingenuity in obtaining it.

"Anything to put a smile on a young lady's face." Kaoru added.

Iori considered the brothers with level eyes. "That's interesting. Midori and I employ a similar tactic. I would think that men would be more vulnerable to it than women, though."

"What are you trying to say?" Hikaru asked, uncrossing his arms. He sensed there was a note of patronization in her tone.

Iori smiled innocently. "I was only saying that I'm a little surprised that such a tactic would work for you." She ran her fingers through her hair, making sure to flip the ends in Hikaru's face.

"I think that she's challenging us, brother." Hikaru said putting his arm around Kaoru's neck.

"I agree."

"A demonstration?"

"A demonstration."

Hikaru and Kaoru did their most popular routine and when they turned to the Ishihara twins their faces fell. Iori was yawning and Midori had fallen asleep on her sister's shoulder.

"Is it our turn?" Iori asked quietly. The bothers seethed.

Midori went to sip at her tea and tipped the cup a bit too early, spilling some of the dark liquid on her blouse. "Oh, Iori. The tea's very hot."

Iori cooed. "Here, Midori." Iori took a piece of ice from a nearby ice bucket and after loosening her sister's blouse so that the top of her chest was visible she rubbed the ice gently over the sore skin. Midori leaned back and hissed as if the ice hurt her, biting the end of her thumb. "Better?" Iori asked after a second.

"Much. Thank you sister." Midori whispered. Then, Iori removed the ice and Midori buttoned her top back up and they looked at their challengers.

Hikaru and Kaoru's mouths were hanging open and their faces were a brilliant shade of scarlet. Iori reached forward with her finger and lifted Hikaru's mouth closed. "There, there, sweetie. It's not your fault."

Midori did the same to Kaoru, "Does this mean we win?"

Hikaru, still in a daze, managed to mumble, "That's not fair…"

"Breasts are cheating…" Kaoru finished.

Iori and Midori laughed.

* * *

"And this is Usa-chan." Honey said holding up his favorite plush bunny. "Isn't he cute?" He asked, meaning, aren't I cute?

Mei clapped her hands together, "Oh, he's adorable. Can I introduce him to Mimi-chan?" Mei asked, pulling out her plush frog. Honey's eyes went wide.

"Look Usa-chan. A new friend."

Mei giggled.

Mori and Hisa sat at the adjacent table. Neither of them spoke and Hisa only looked up from her plate once. And once her eyes met Mori's she blushed and bit her lip before looking back at the table. Mori sipped at his tea, watching the young girl intently.

"So…how…how do you like working as a host?" She finally whispered. Her small voice was melodic and beautiful. Mori wondered why she didn't use it more often.

"It's nice." He replied.

Unexpectedly, she laughed. A twinkling giggle that grew into full out laughter, and she leaned back making her full face visible. She was truly beautiful when she was happy and not hiding behind her hand. Once she settled down, her hand returned to her mouth and she blushed.

"Oh…I-I'm sorry about that. I sometimes suffer from nervous laughter…only when I'm really…well…um…nervous…" She twisted her fingers in her napkin, her head bent fully parallel with the table.

"Don't be sorry." He said finally. Hisa looked at the tall intimidating boy in front of her and smiled, her hand still covered the corner of her mouth.

* * *

Sayori sipped at her tea carefully. Her long legs were crossed over each other and her eyes didn't leave the face of her adversary.

"I must say that I was surprised, at first." Kyoya said. He sat across from Sayori, but he had not touched his tea. He pushed his glasses into position and studied his opponent. She seemed completely at ease. Her eyes even betrayed a sense of boredom. He still couldn't figure out her plan, but Kyoya could be very patient.

"I'm sure you're wondering what my master plan in all this is." Sayori said suddenly. Her crimson lips quirked at the corner. He was really so easy to read sometimes.

Kyoya's face remained impassive. He continued to lean back in his chair, his arms and legs crossed elegantly. He remained silent. If she was willing to speak then he was not going to risk missing anything.

"I am going to be honest here, Kyoya." She put down her cup quietly and leaned forward. Kyoya quirked an eyebrow at the use of his given name, but remained silent. "The Hostess Club is not an elaborate plan to sabotage you in any way." She assured. "I have no interest in you economically. To be honest, I think the very thought is just juvenile."

Kyoya wasn't sure if he should believe her, but he continued to listen quietly. There were many things to consider and he recorded each movement in his memory to find any sense of uncertainty or hesitation. Of course, he found nothing.

"So," She started after a pause. "Can we put aside any thought of rivalry between the two clubs? It is bad enough that are parents are at each other's throats. All those years of negotiating with the lawyers and finding settlements…that's all water under the bridge now."

"See, that depends on your real reason for forming the Hostess Club. I have yet to hear it and I'm not going to pretend here, there was obviously some sort of motive that had you transferring to my school to start a club so similar to one that I was a member of. The coincidence is just too strong."

"The idea of a Hostess Club sounded fun. It was unfair that the men in this school would never experience the rare joy that you give to all the women who walk through those doors. There's nothing wrong with that is there?"

"No. I shouldn't think so." He adjusted his glasses. "Of course, if that is in fact the only reason."

Sayori smiled. "To the point then. I do see you as an enemy. It's hard to look at the face of an Otori without automatically assuming hatred. My father was very adamant about my family severing any ties with your family." She slid her chair closer to Kyoya. "However, I don't want that to be the case. I don't want to be part of our parent's war any longer. I do not hold with their beliefs or their opinions. The business is going to my brother," Her voice dripped venom over the last words before regaining their cool indifference. "So. I have no use for their trivial quarrels now. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"You are saying that you are not going to affiliate with your family name. You are not bound to their beliefs, traditions, business, or even enemies." He chuckled. "I must admit that the thought is very liberating. Even mildly appealing, but I know my loyalties and I do wish to take over for my father one day."

Sayori looked away for the first time. "Kyoya. Kyoya. You feel absolutely no desire to be your own person? Free from the name of Otori? Free to do…whatever you wish?" Sayori reached for his hand, which was resting on the table between them. He didn't pull away, but he was immediately alerted to the change in atmosphere. Could she really be suggesting what he thought she was suggesting?

"The cool type." Sayori mused. "It suits you."

"Miss Koichi, what are you getting at? I don't like dancing around issues." Kyoya said sternly. Though he remained where he was and allowed her warm hand to rest over his.

"I'm saying that my father has lied and betrayed and cheated on my family for long enough. I'm done playing by his rules and I have to say that I am feeling very rebellious at the moment." She traced her finger over the back of Kyoya's hand, he remained immobile. Her voice dropped lower, purring at him. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't interested in you as an Otori. My interest, however, is political. It's for the mere fact that you would make my father crazy."

"Are you suggesting a courtship? Because I would have to deal with my father as well. And I do not wish to be on his bad side. I have plans."

Sayori scrunched her nose. "Courtship sounds too…formal. Too nice. But, honestly, I don't care what you call it. I'm just here for the fun of it and I was thinking you might enjoy a bit of relaxation as well. You certainly look like you could benefit." She smirked and then she waited.

Kyoya considered the proposition from the beautiful girl sitting beside him. He couldn't lie to himself and say he wasn't tempted. She was beautiful, smart, and definitely up to his caliber in the area of manipulation. He doubted he would be bored entertaining a woman like her. Whether he liked it or not there was an attraction. However, that wasn't going to decide anything. He had learned early on that those types of instincts were better ignored. There were too many consequences on his end that he wished to avoid. Unlike her, he still wished to  
remain on good terms with his family.

"I'm afraid I will have to decline a relationship on any level other than the one we would have dealing with business for the clubs." He stated blandly. "I don't think it will be in either of our best interests."

Sayori smiled. "As you wish. We will remain rivals." He nodded and she stood up, leaning over him and making sure to give him a full view of her open collared outfit. She bent close to his ear. "For now."


	2. The Woes of a New Club

**A/N: Revised Chapter two. Still working on the others. Enjoy. ^_^**

**Chapter Two  
The Woes of a New Club**

"Only those with excellent social standing and those of filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran Academy. The Ouran Hostess Club is where the school's most beautiful girls with too much time on their hands entertain young gentlemen, who also have too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful."

"The Ouran Hostess Club is now open for business." Jun sang with a flourish of her hand. She opened the door and was not surprised to see several young men standing shyly outside the door. Jun smiled and tilted her head invitingly. "There is no call to be shy, gentlemen. We do not bite." Jun continued.

An Ishihara twin popped out from behind her leader, "Well, not all of us." Winked Iori with a mischievous smile.

A few of the boys grinned and slowly they entered the room. The girls had set up the room that was now filled with cozy benches and tables, an assortment of teas and hors d'oeuvres laid out in a brilliant display. One would expect no less from Ouran Academy students.

"Please, have a seat gentlemen. And help yourselves to whatever you wish. We are here to serve you." Jun flipped her hair with a smile.

The Ouran boys looked at each other briefly before shrugging and helping themselves. Jun quickly counted and then moved quietly to Sayori.

"There are only ten. Why are there only ten?" She pouted.

Sayori sighed, "This is our first day. Don't worry, word of mouth will fill in the rest of the school and then we will have a decent number. We can't expect too much when we are just starting out."

"Very well." Jun said as she reappeared next to her guests. Seating herself in-between the best looking boys in the room she began to flip her hair and talk animatedly about nothing in particular. However, she made sure to pout her lips and roll her shoulders at the appropriate parts to maintain the interest of her male audience.

To Sayori's satisfaction a small crowd had recently formed around Iori and Midori. She added to her calculations and continued her assessment of their first day. Weighing the percentages and distribution to which girls by which boys. All carefully written down in her tablet.

* * *

Sayori mused over her findings. They still didn't seem to be generating as much popularity as she would like. Yes, the idea for the hostess club came when she had been calculating a way to get to Kyoya, but she still took the club seriously. They had only existed for a week, but Sayori knew that Jun would never be happy with that analysis for their diminutive numbers.

"Where is everyone?" Jun wined on cue. The girl was extremely predictable.

"We need to figure out some way of getting the word out ourselves. Advertise, if you will. Then, with the right amount of time—"

"Time? It's been an entire week. I am not trying to turn this into a competition with the hosts, believe me, but we are starting to look like a joke. Jun fumed. "And Jun Inoue is not comedy." She sighed. "This had been such a lovely idea. I don't see why on earth the men here aren't more interested."

"No one is making a joke out of you." Sayori said calmly.

"What makes them so much more popular than us?" Jun huffed. The rest of the club members were watching their leader silently. The twins looked bored and Mei was more interested in her cake. The meeting was not going very well.

"You know," Chimed Iori, "they do have one thing we don't."

"A commoner." Midori finished.

"You shouldn't call him that. The fact that we have more money doesn't make us any better than Haruhi." Hisa scolded quietly. Hisa Matsukaze fit her shy description to a fault, but in front of her friends she felt confident enough to speak.

"It isn't something negative. It's what he is." Iori retorted.

"And he's really popular over there." Said Midori.

Jun put a hand to her chin. "Hm. A new hostess…" Then she put her hand down. "Already? But we've barely established our own backstories. We can't bring in a whole new character."

"I agree." Sayori said. "However, I do think that the Host Club is key for our success."

"What do you mean, Sayo-chan?" Mei asked, wiping frosting from her lips.

"What I mean is that we can take advantage of the Host Club's popularity to gain recognition for ourselves." Sayori waited for another of the girls to speak, but there was only a hiccup from a very full Mei. "We are going to ask them to throw us a party. The Host Clubs of Ouran together for one night of elegant celebration. I think they'll go for the idea and it will greatly increase our standing in the school."

There was a brief silence before Jun stood dramatically, her hand raised, "Brilliant!"

The other members jumped in their seats, but then quickly congratulated the plan. With Jun's approval the others followed automatically. Mei and Hisa would agree with anyone and the twins were often too unenthusiastic about club meetings to argue.

"Do you think the Host Club will be okay with this idea?" Hisa asked timidly. A blush crept to her cheeks at the thought of the Host Club.

"Leave that to me." Sayori said with a mildly sinister grin.

Jun poked Sayori's cheek with a finger. "You know, you are so beautiful but you could very easily be mistaken for evil when you smile like that."

"Don't you know, Sayori's an evil mastermind." Iori smirked.

"I am no such thing." Sayori argued halfheartedly.

* * *

The halls were quiet. The faintest whisper of wind could be heard like an echo down the carpeted walkways and grand staircases. The lights were dim as Sayori made her way to Music Room #3. She lifted a hand to knock, but it opened before she could. She stepped back to let the opener out.

"I thought you might be the last one to leave." She stated. Kyoya straightened his glasses and betrayed no hint of surprise or suspicion.

"I was finishing up a project and I wanted to make sure everything was in order before I went home. May I help you with something, Miss Koichi?" He said smoothly.

Half of Kyoya's face was hidden by shadow from the dimming sun, but Sayori still looked straight into his eyes, knowing that assertiveness and confidence were the traits needed to deal with Kyoya Otori.

"Actually, yes." Sayori began. "I have a business deal for you."

"And that deal would be?" He asked, raising an untrusting eyebrow.

"Not for us or our families. This has nothing to do with either. You expressed no interest in me besides club matters. My motives are pure this time." She took a step closer.

"Then will you explain what you have in mind quickly? I do not wish for you to put me in a compromising situation by having us seen together after dark. My reputation here is very important to me and my father."

She bowed, "Of course, I would never wish to damage your reputation. I propose that we throw a joint part for our clubs. A welcome to the academy party from your club to ours. It would put the Hosts in a very positive light and establish their willingness to accept their sister club."

"Sister club? A self appointed title, no doubt."

"I am proposing we become your sister club. If you openly accept us then it will increase popularity for both of us and, of course, sixty-percent of all monetary gain would be go to the Hosts for their generosity. You would make a substantial profit, which, if I am not mistaken, was an area of concern. Since the Hostesses would help with the set up and decoration we would save on out front expenses."

Kyoya considered for a moment. He ran over figures in his head and assessed any pros or cons that could follow this plan. It truly wasn't a bad idea. He saw no personal gain for the hostess vice-president and no negative repercussions for the hosts.

"It is not my place to make any final decisions, but I will go over the idea with the club's president tomorrow. It sounds like a mutually beneficial enterprise." Kyoya finished.

Sayori reached for his hand quickly, before he could snatch it away. "We await your answer. Thank you for your consideration." There was a small silence before she released his hand and took a few steps back.

"I really must be on my way. It's not good for my reputation to be seen with you in such a scandalous situation." She quipped, smiling and then she was gone.

Kyoya waited until she was out of sight before moving. He flexed the muscles in his hand quickly before turning to finish locking up the room. He lifted his notebook but then shut it quickly, looking at the hand she had held. He shook his hand out quickly, thinking that her touch had been cold and her skin entirely too soft and feminine.

* * *

"A Hostess and Host club ball?" Tamaki considered.

"Sounds great. You should do it, boss." Hikaru said.

"Yeah, it's the perfect opportunity." Kaoru added.

"Now, boys, we are not turning this into your revenge plan. We have to do what's in the clubs best interest." Kyoya said wisely.

"Revenge is too harsh a word. We just want a chance to show those Ishihara brats that twin boys are way better than twin girls." Said Hikaru.

"Just some harmless competition." Said Kaoru.

"Perfectly healthy." Finished Hikaru.

Tamaki kept his finger on his chin and retained his thoughtful expression, after hours of practice he was able to achieve a look that was both beautiful and intelligent. "Honey. Mori. Do either of you have an opinion?"

"Well, Usa-chan would love to dance with Mimi-chan." He mused. "Will there be cake?"

"Of course, Honey-Senpai." Tamaki smiled. "Why, it wouldn't be a real party without plenty of cake."

"Count me in!" Honey giggled.

Tamaki looked to Mori. Of course, the tall boy didn't give any hint as to what he was thinking, but the idea of seeing the Hostess Club again sounded appealing. That fact that Hisa was a member only slightly influenced the decision. "Party." He agreed flatly.

With a nod, Tamaki address the final host, his thoughtful pose only breaking for a second when his eyes fell on the natural beauty of Haruhi, "And…what do you think, Haruhi?"

"Well," she put her finger to her cheek, "from what, Kyoya-senpai described, a joint party with the hostesses would be beneficial for the club, so, I guess I agree with everyone else. It doesn't seem like a bad idea."

"Forget the club's best interest, what about what _you_ want, Haruhi?" Tamaki pressed.

Kyoya coughed into his hand and Tamaki snapped out of his trance enough to realize that, as the president, he shouldn't really say things like 'forget the club's best interest.'

Clearing his throat dramatically, Tamaki stood, a rose suddenly appeared between his fingers. "Then it is decided. The Host Club will join the Hostess for grand ball. Party doesn't quite fit the mood."

"Very good. I will begin the preparations." Kyoya said smiling to himself. Tamaki was always predictable. The decision reached was no surprise.

"Sweet, those girls are going to eat our dust." Hikaru raised his fists.

"If we bring our best moves, they won't stand a chance." Kaoru mirrored his twin. "Game on."

"Oh, I just thought of something," Honey looked up at his cousin, "Hisa will be there. And you and her seemed to get along really well."

Mori's face hardened.

"I suddenly get the feeling that this is not going to end well." Haruhi said.

"Nonsense, my dear. We are the Host Club. And we never disappoint. That is our only rule." Tamaki winked.


	3. Host and Hostess Club Ball

**A/N: Revised Chapter Three. Thank you for reading!**

**Chapter Three  
Host and Hostess Club Ball**

The day of the Host Clubs' Ball was fast approaching. The girls had put all their effort and talent into the making sure everything was flawless. Three and five tier cakes of pink and red roses had been decorated. Chandeliers dusted. Platters and arrangements of all types of meats and cheeses and decadent sushi were prepared. Musical arrangements were organized and two Quartets were set up on opposite ends of the ballroom, their sweet melodies drifting through the chaos as they practiced.

"It's here! It's here! Today's the day!" Mei sang as she ran around the Hostess club room. Her hair was half done and she was only wearing the slip for her dress.

"Mei…I haven't finished your hair…" Hisa tried to keep up, a hair clip in her hand.

"Midori, your bangs just won't behave." Iori fumed, her mouth full of bobby pins and a comb in her hand.

"Alright girls, is everyone ready?" Jun sang as she emerged, fully dressed and glamoured. Sayori was close behind her also completely ready.

The other girls glared. Mei finally stopped running and Hisa made quick work of pinning the rest of her hair up. It was a simple style but hard to enact with a fidgety girl on a sugar high.

"Now, if you want to go to the ball we need to get you in your dress." Hisa scolded lightly. Mei followed her taller friend back to their dressing room.

Jun stood regally in front of her club. She wore a powder blue dress with a frosted necklace and matching bracelets and earrings. Her golden hair was left flowing behind her, gentle waves ironed into the normally straight locks. Sayori had pinned up her hair, a few stray bangs hanging around her eyes. She wore a navy dress with a low back that fit her curvy frame snugly.

"Finally. Done." Iori said, spitting out pins. She and her sister wore their hair pinned up and hanging in loose red curls. Their dresses opposite shades of gold and white.

Hisa soon followed after Mei, who was finally in her satin dress of pink and lace. Despite her height and face, the young woman's dressed showed off the hints of a real figure and her curves, albeit lacking, were more pronounced. Hisa put a simple clip to her short hair and her dress was white with pale green touches.

The Hostesses were ready and now the Ball would really begin.

* * *

The room the Host Club had managed to secure for the event was enormous. Of course, with their reputation and standing in the school they were denied very little.

Chandeliers as tall as the people it took to hang them sparkled on the two story vaulted ceiling. The walls were filled with flickering candles and gold and silver lined the stair case and upper balcony. The turnout was even more impressive. With a little suggestion from their favorite hosts, the girls of the Ouran had made sure that every student would attend.

"The girls should be arriving any second." Kyoya informed his president, who was watching over his guests with a smile.

"Wow, the entire school must've shown up." Haruhi marvled.

"Of course, my dear. We are the Host Club, after all." Tamaki smiled.

"Oh, everything looks just perfect." A sudden voice caused the Hosts to turn. The Hostesses had entered the ballroom.

"Ladies, you are looking radiant this evening." Tamaki bowed and took Jun's hand. She bowed her head respectfully, but her eyes were everywhere else. She beamed at the sight of glittering lights and elegant figures mingling against the marble and granite canvas of the floors and columns.

"And the Hosts are looking elegant as always." Jun said politely.

Hikaru and Kaoru extended their hands to Iori and Midori. "Ladies." They chimed together with a bow.

Iori and Midori curtsied.

"Kaoru and I have been thinking." Hikaru started. "Would either of you be interested in making this evening a bit more interesting?"

The girls leaned closer, their eyes sparkling with mischief. "Interesting is always better. What did you have in mind." Iori said.

"A simple contest. The twins that get the most dances by the end of the night is winner." Hikaru explained.

"If it is a contest, then there should be a prize." Iori said.

Hikaru grinned. "If we win, you both have to admit that we are better at hosting. Simple enough, wouldn't you say?"

"And if you win, then we will admit defeat and concede to your superior skill." Kaoru added.

The girls exchanged a look, impish smiles and eyes dancing playfully. "Count us in."

* * *

The night unfolded quickly. The twins were tied in their contest. Jun and Tamaki were on the dance floor trying to lessen the growing line of clients. Haruhi was inching closer and closer to the banquet table, her eyes only for the fancy tuna. Honey and Mei had locked hands with Usa-chan and Mimi-chan and were dancing in circles together, giggling. Everyone was having a wonderful time.

Hisa was on her way toward the outer balcony, away from the noise and people. She wandered near a fountain where she could sit and watch the frogs and fish swimming peacefully in the cool water. Her fingers traced the leaves on the flowery shrubs closest. A shadow formed behind her and she started, a quick yelp escaping her lips.

"Oh," She lowered her hand from her heart, " I didn't hear you coming…"

"Sorry." Mori offered. He had been watching her most of the night. Watching her helping Honey find Mei so they could dance together. How she took his hand and danced with Usa-chan and Mimi-chan for a dance so that Mei and Honey didn't have to worry about them. She spun around with the two plush animals, smiling and twirling. Then she had wandered outside.

The blood under Hisa's cheeks tinted her skin pink. She turned back to the pond. "They will miss you at the party. You don't have to sit with me…I just needed a break from all that activity." Hisa whispered. Her confidence was non-existent and the fact that Mori had come specifically to be near her was unfathomable.

"I'll stay." He replied and he sat on her bench, though at the far end. Hisa's wide eyes fell back to her lap. Why would he want to sit with her when there were so many, much prettier, girls inside? She wasn't a client, he had no obligation to appease her.

They sat in silence for a long while. Neither felt the need to break it. They were both comfortable with quiet. Mori turned his head toward the door, the light from the ballroom dispersing into the night. The music could still be detected faintly from where they sat. A soft theme fusing with the trickling of the fountain. Suddenly, Mori stood. Hisa, figuring he had grown bored of her company, looked instead to find his hand extended. Not sure what to make of the gesture, she placed her hand in his and was pulled to her feet. Hisa started moving out of instinct, since her senses were spinning. They were dancing. He was dancing with her. And not because he was some client for the Hostess club. He was dancing with her because he wanted to dance with _her_.

Mori's lips curved into a smile and Hisa looked at their hands in pure delight. The two danced together happily the rest of the evening in the dim light from the curtained windows, next to the on-going trickle of water in the pond to the harmony of nature and the melody of the orchestra.

* * *

"That's twenty-five so far." Iori leaned into Hikaru's ear as he was taking a drink of punch. "And how many for you?"

Hikaru didn't turn around, "You'll find out at the end of the night." He smirked. "But I wouldn't get comfortable with that number."

Iori put out her hand, looking annoyed. "It wouldn't be a host party if we didn't dance together at least once. Consider it free passes for each of us."

Hikaru put down his drink. "Fine."

"Kaoru can dance with Midori." Iori took Hikaru's hand. Midori did the same to Kaoru. Even the act of dancing had turned into competition as each partner tried to outdo the other.

They spun and twirled until both sets of twins were breathing heavily. The song had ended and they could only glare at each other, hands on their knees.

"You're…very good dancer." Hikaru managed between breaths.

"Wish…I could say the same…for you." Iori stammered.

Kaoru and Midori continued to glare at each other, allowing their more vocal and immature siblings to battle while they caught their breath.

"That's it." Hikaru straightened and took Kaoru's hand. "We're going to beat you two once and for all."

"Your optimism is adorable." Iori snapped, inching toward her sister. Both twins turned on their heels, grabbing the first unaccompanied guests they saw. Their competition grew more heated as the night went on. Soon, they had danced with nearly every willing party at the school.

Panting and leaning against the wall, the four found themselves completely wiped out.

"Final count?" Hikaru asked.

"Sixty…three. You?" Iori and Midori said together.

"Sixty…three…too."

They all groaned and were soon interrupted by an agitated Sayori.

"Iori? Midori? Please tell me it wasn't you that dislocated second year Hiro Kazuma's shoulder during a dance."

Iori smiled innocently. "It wasn't us?"

Sayori glared down at them, "The purpose of this ball was not for you to engage in destructive competitions with the hosts. Actually, that would be the exact opposite of its purpose."

"What competition? We wouldn't do that to you, Sayori." Midori gave her vice-president her most angelic smile.

Sayori wasn't impressed. "Let's try and be a more careful with the guests from now on." She walked away, her eyes on the constant search for any crisis.

Iori looked at Hikaru and giggles filled her throat until they bubbled out uncontrollably. Hikaru followed and soon they were all laughing together, falling over each other in a tangled mess.

"Hey," Iori started, wiping away a tear of mirth, "what do you guys say to ending the competition for tonight? I think there are more—"

"-Possibilities if we work together. Combine forces, if you will." Finished Midori.

The brothers needed to consider for only a second before readily agreeing.

* * *

Sayori made sure that everything was running smoothly before enjoying the ball herself. There was a small line of clients waiting to dance with her, who she then danced with. She was polite and complimentary, but she found dancing with them painfully average. It wasn't in her nature to settle. Her target was only a few feet away, accepting the hand of a giggling girl for a dance. Sayori's interests were political, there weren't any real feelings involved. But she saw green all the same.

She crushed the napkin in her hand. It wasn't even real jealousy, she reasoned. The fact that a stupid little girl could get close to Kyoya while she remained so far away irked her. It was not jealousy. When they were younger, she had fancied that they would be a couple one day. In her more childish moments at four or five she imagined they might have married to benefit their families. It had made her sigh and smile, imagining them holding hands or sharing a kiss. Of course, he had never known this. She had made sure to treat him with more malice and cold calculation than anyone else to avoid detection. It was a silly childhood crush that had just as quickly evaporated when their father's had parted ways. The meeting of the clubs was the first time since that she had seen his face in person.

A small cough got her attention and she realized she had been leaning against a column dreamy-eyed. She squared her shoulders, turning to her addressor.

"It seems that all of the Hosts have shared a dance with a Hostess, except for you and me." He reached out his hand with a graceful bow. "In the clubs' best interest."

Sayori slipped her fingers into his grasp and allowed him to led them to the main floor. Ballroom dancing was second nature; both of them had been drilled in the practice since their first steps. They glided with ease, fluid and in step. Sayori felt her heart flutter as she was swept into the romance of dancing. All thoughts of her father and rebellion rose with the music and fled with the breeze. This was the boy she had dreamed of dancing with, of riding horses and carrying her dolls while she set them up for their campaign meeting. Barbie had been running for office at the time, her favorite game as she got to use her dry erase board and projector to make pie charts and imaginary demographics. Kyoya would never play dolls with her, but if they had been married he would have to do as she said. Or so she had believed when she was five.

Now her dolls were far behind her and it was silly to think about the past when she had matured and forgotten all about dolls and weddings. Now he was twirling her under his arm and she caught his hand, falling against him with the motion before returning to a respectable distance. The dying notes of the symphony melted the façade of her dance and Kyoya's hands disappeared just as the notes changed tempo into the next score.

He at least offered a bow and a gracious compliment before leaving. She watched his back as he wandered over to a growing crowd created by the twins. They were attempting to organize a small dance off battle between some first year boys and their dates. Kyoya immediately began diffusing the situation.

Sayori took her leave of the ballroom, hoping to regain herself. Her senses were extremely muddled and she needed to clear her thoughts. Her feet brought her to the kitchens, fingers brushing the wall as she held it for support. She stopped in a large pantry and sat on one of the boxes. Her hair was starting to untwine, more pieces slipping down her shoulders and back. She leaned back and then the tears came.

Slowly at first, so that she didn't even notice their presence. There was no reason to cry. But she didn't fight it. She was too tired. As she started to cry more freely, soft sniffs and broken sobs, she heard voices outside the partly open door.

"I'm just checking on the supplies a second time. We can't be out of fancy tuna yet. We ordered more than enough."

Sayori gasped and tried to wipe at her face. The door to her pantry swung fully open and Kyoya was in front of her, a look of surprise gracing his face finally.

"Miss Koichi." He bowed his head. "What are you doing in a pantry?"

"Oh…I'm…" She scrambled to find something to say. "I was checking supplies. We were running low on fancy tuna." She coughed and sniffed loudly, trying to look at her shoes or the wall. It wasn't like her, to avoid direct and fierce eye contact with anyone she spoke to, but she was sure her mascara must be in horrible lines down her cheeks by now.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses and reached forward with a napkin. He spared Sayori any further embarrassment by looking away, but the image of Sayori disheveled and red eyed lingered. He'd never seen the strong willed girl look so fragile and vulnerable. And he never thought he'd ever see tears fall from those cold green eyes.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"Don't mention it. I will give you a minute to collect yourself." He turned to leave, but added, "If you need to call your driver, I'm sure I could find some reasonable excuse for you. You could slip out the servant's entrance. If that appeals to you." And he left to wait outside the pantry.

Sayori smiled. That was the final act to secure her tangled emotions. So much for rebellious pursuits. After wiping away the last of her tears she took a deep breath and walked outside.

"Thank you, Kyoya. I think I am going to call it an early night. I'm not feeling too well." Her eyes were still red and her cheeks were flushed, but she had pulled the rest of her hair down so it did not look so unruly, and her make-up was mostly wiped clean. "You came just when I needed you."

Kyoya bowed his head. "Yes…again, I'm glad I could be of assistance."

She took a step closer, "I think…for now at least, the game is over." Then she was gone, her heels clicking all the way to the servant's exit.

Kyoya listened to her steps, his eyes still on the door. She had looked a complete mess, and it bothered him to see her reduced to such a state. It was like watching himself break down and cry for who knows what reason. He liked to think that he had simply pitied her. Then he remembered her smile, a sincere smile for his supposed 'nice' actions. He found his own smirk until a picture of his father played in his mind and it all melted away like ice on summer pavement. With a frown, he got back to work.

* * *

The club door was ajar when Jun approached. She was still waltzing with every step and her hair and make-up were as perfect as when the night began. Her subtle humming stopped when she entered the room, her eyebrows lifted suspiciously.

"Hello?" She looked to a small light in the darkness and Sayori smiled at her. "So this is where you ran off to. I was wondering." Jun fluttered inside and sat on the desk near her friend. "Why are you up here all alone…in the dark?"

"Gathering some last minute ideas for the club. Now that we've had this much attention, we're sure to be generating more clients." Sayori's eyes were shadowed by her bangs in the dim lighting. "I take it you enjoyed yourself?"

"Oh, but it was perfect. A lovely party. I did enjoy it immensely." Jun sang. "Things could hardly have gone better."

"That bodes well for the guests. I'm glad things went well." Sayori began gathering papers and shoving them into her shoulder bag.

"Yes! And did you notice Hisa and that host boy? They were dancing together on the patio near the fountain. Thought I wouldn't notice." She lifted her dainty nose in the air. "I would have felt quite upset, but they just looked so happy I decided to let them have their dance. Hisa really is such a delicate creature, no doubt all that noise at the party was too much for her."

Sayori thought a moment. She had not noticed the pair of them even leaving the ball room. Hisa, yes, but the other boy had completely escaped her. Sayori crammed a few notebooks into the growing clutter, no regaurd for the content's intergrity. A pencil snapped under the force of her grip.

Jun looked down. "We'll have to wait and see what happens. If he makes her happy then this could be the start of something truly special."

"Indeed." Sayori replied. "Her happiness is most important."

"Yori?" Jun sat on the floor beside her friend. "You're troubled."

Sayori looked sideways at Jun. "No. Just…"

"You don't have to say." Jun smiled. "You know, we haven't seen him in many years. Although, he was always your friend more than mine. Back then, we didn't all play together. I think I saw him twice before the big falling out."

Sayori's eyes were on her bag. "Your point."

"My point, is that I saw you two dancing. I know why you asked me to form this club, you know." The blonde girl tucked her hair behind her ear, grinning up at the ceiling. "Thought you were so smooth dropping hints and all those brochures for Ouran. I was on to you the moment I learned about the Host club here. I figured you believed it to be a defiant stand against your family. I'm sure you believed that too. But you know, one does not go through all this trouble just for rebellion. You missed him and I think you're starting to realize that."

Sayori's lips twitched into a thin smile. She did hate when Jun decided to be insightful rather than whimsical.

"It's okay to care about people, Yori." Jun added craning to look into her face. "It won't kill you to experience something real and not something you've generated and manipulated." She laughed.

Jun was starting to make sense, so Sayori knew it was time to be going home. They stood up and made for the door together, both their drivers already waiting to take them home. Jun took her hand, squeezing it in both of hers. "Tomorrow, our club will finally be perfect."

Sayori nodded. "Yes, I'm sure it will be to your satisfaction." They walked toward the front entrance, arm in reluctant arm.


	4. Interchangable

**A/N: Revised chapter four. Moving along, hope to finish revisions this week and continue with the story. Thanks for reading. ^_^**

**Chapter Four  
****Interchangeable**

The outside of the Ishihara mansion was just as elaborate and well groomed as the inside. The sisters shared a room in the right wing of the third floor. They were both fast asleep as their maid entered. She approached Midori's bed first.

"Miss, it's time for school." Carlotta had been their maid since they were seven and was the only maid that had lasted that long. Midori opened her eyes and sat up.

"Miss Iori, time to wake up." Carlotta said leaning over the other twin. Iori groaned and turned over.

"It's okay Carlotta, I'll take care of it." Midori said, throwing the covers off her.

"As you say, Miss. Would you like me to stay and help you girls with anything else?"

"We'll manage." Midori crossed the room and started pushing her sister.

"Of course, Miss." Carlotta bowed and exited. Midori watched their door close blankly.

"Iori. It's time for school. Get up." Midori gave one hard shove and her sister rolled to the floor.

"Midori!"

"Well, wake up next time." Midori started for the drawers and threw some fresh stockings to her sister. The Ouran uniforms were really ghastly in their opinion, but required. After dressed in their yellow nightmare they headed to the dining room for breakfast. Their food was waiting, wafts of steam still rising from the poached eggs and newly risen bread. They both reached for the sliced fruits first, chewing stoically.

Carlotta approached them as they finished eating, "Your father has instructed me to remind you that the Gala is approaching." She looked up sadly. The girls looked bored.

"Do you want to go this time?" Iori asked.

"I guess it is my turn." Midori replied.

Iori turned to Carlotta. "I take it only one of us is necessary?"

Carlotta's eyes fell to the floor. "Well…your father didn't exactly…"

"And it doesn't matter which?" Midori added.

Carlotta sighed. "That is correct, Miss."

"It never does." Iori snapped quietly. She pushed her chair back roughly as she stood. "Come on, sis. We have to get to class." Iori and Midori waited for their car, a head phone cord shared between them. It was a sad fact that they had grown to live with. After all, they were identical twins. And as far as their knowledge of vocabulary went, 'identical' meant 'interchangeable.'

* * *

The Hostess club doors drifted open, perfumes and assorted savory scents wafting outward. "Welcome gentlemen." The girls sang.

The six were all posed, each wearing some form of lacey and feathery burlesque costume. Individual costumes were hand designed and was as flattering as the costumes could be without scandal. Still, a fair amount of skin was visible on each.

Jun fluttered over to her guests. She accepted her first client, who sat next to her on one of the many couches.

"Someone looks a little worn." She shifted in her corset and looked into his eyes, a feather hanging from her hair bouncing against her shoulder "Is there anything I can do to help?" She purred softely. "Anything at all that would take all your worries away, even if only for a short while?"

The boy smiled stupidly.

Jun gave him a sweet smile, her eyes half closed and her lips parted. "For tonight, I am here to serve you." She finished with a careful thrust of her shoulder through the lace.

Meanwhile, there was a healthy group of boys trying to offer Hisa something to eat. She would simply blush and turn away shyly. Her feather covered part of her left eye and her gloved knuckle rested on her bottom lip.

"Here, Hisa, would you like some tea?"

"She doesn't want your stupid tea. Here, have some of this cinnamon bread, this will taste so much better."

"Oh, um…thank you…" She accepted the bread, biting the corner of her lip and blushing.

Sayori was entertaining guests of her own. She seized the chance to offer their first real pieces of merchandise.

"And you can pre-order the entire calendar for a ten percent discount." She said with a ruby smirk. After showing the sample pictures of Hisa in a bunny suit for April and Jun in a bikini for July and the twins in matching kitten costumes for October, the orders came right in. Her pre-order list growing more than even she had anticipated. "Thank you, gentlemen. You'll receive your orders within the week."

The twins were in their own roles, laughing and pushing each other playfully as they talked to their guests.

"Stop, Iori. You're always too rough." Midori said blushing shyly.

Iori took her sister's chin in her hands, "You never complain at home." She said with a sly smile.

"Iori…" Midori groaned, as if this embarrassed her. She turned her head from her sister, and Iori's voice softened.

"Sister, if I'm hurting you, we'll stop." Iori used only two fingers to gently turn her sister's head, "Alright?" She cooed. The boys surrounding them were crawling over for a better view.

The last of the guests were leaving for the day and the girls were about to change out of their costumes when a small boyish head poked through the door.

There was a giggle followed by, "Hey, guys! I was wondering—"

"HONEY!" Mei ran to the door and knocked the small boy over with a hug. "Did you come to visit? We have cake. You want to share some with me?"

Honey smiled as he stood up straight, helping Mei to her feet. "Yeah. All our guests went home for the night so Takashi and I decided to come and visit. Right, Takashi? Takashi?" Honey looked over his shoulder when he received no answer. Mori was still only half in the room, his eyes staring vaguely at nothing.

Hisa walked over with Mimi-chan for Mei out of habit. She handed the girl her frog, telling her that she had cleaned the tea stains and had reswen the eye that had come loose. Then Hisa caught Mori's profile and she covered her lips to mask a timid squeak. She let her short hair fall over the side of her face shyly.

Mei and Honey exchanged a knowing look and took their friend's hands to lead them toward the cake. Jun gave Sayori a wink and thumbs up, which Sayori reciprocated with a nod.

Not soon afterward the rest of the host club managed to snake through the hostess club door. Tamaki in the front as he pointed accusingly at Honey and Mori.

"Here you are. When did you two decide to leave?" Tamaki fumed.

Honey's eyes grew wide, "I just wanted to see my new friend…is that bad, Tama-chan?"

"I…" Tamaki frowned at the growing eyes and all around cute. "No, I suppose not. But you must let Kyoya or me know if you are going to be leaving before the club officially ends." Tamaki ordered kingly.

"Okay, Tama-chan." Honey said, bouncing in his seat with a fork full of frosting in hand.

Tamaki took a step back, the scene fully forming in front of him. Honey and Mei were sharing a table and some chocolate cake. Mori and Hisa shared the adjacent table. Mori was focused intently on Hisa, while Hisa was having trouble focusing on a single thing. Her eyes travled everywhere, as if she didn't know what she should be looking at. She would still reach out mechanically too push Mei's cup away from the edge of the talbe so that it wouldn't spill. Without a word, Hisa did the same for Honey, who was so enthralled in his conversation with Mei he didn't notice. Mori's eyes followed her every move, even her nervous hands twirling a piece of napkin around and around one of her fingers.

Just as Tamaki's mouth opened and his finger pointed, he was dragged backward by the arm.

"Shh, boss." Hikaru scolded.

"Bu…bu…what is going on?" Tamaki stage whined.

"Honey-senpai filled us in last night. Mori-senpai and the hostess girl are really hitting it off." Hikaru explained.

"We're not supposed to get involved or say a word, by request of Honey-senpai." Kaoru added.

"Really?" Tamaki turned, starry eyed to look at the table. "Oh, it is so precious. They're adorable." He whispered loudly, his hands on his cheeks.

"I know." Squealed Hikaru.

"Adorbale." Chirrped Kaoru.

They were all startled back into reality by Haruhi's voice behind them, "You know, I don't think they'll appreciate you spying on them like this."

All three jumped.

"H-Haruhi? How long have you been there?" Tamaki asked, trying to inch away from the twins.

"Long enough to think you three look like some kind of weird pervert stalkers." She said with her arms crossed.

Tamaki pressed his finger tips together repeatedly, "Well…you know…it wasn't like that….we were just so happy for Mori-senpai…it wasn't creepy or pervy…Haruhi? Are you angry with me?" He mumbled.

Haruhi sighed. "Why would I be mad at you? I just didn't want you to ruin anything for Mori-senpai." She smiled and Tamaki's face lit up.

* * *

"This is really boring." Iori yawned. She was leaning against the wall in the far corner of the room. Midori was standing next to her.

"Do you want to head home?" Midori asked dryly. They looked at each other and agreed that they would rather be bored at school than be at home.

Suddenly, a Hitachiin popped up beside them, "So. You ladies look awfully bored."

"Yes, Hikaru, and how could you tell?" Iori said.

Kaoru appeared beside Hikaru with the same thoughtful expression. They looked at each other and then spoke together, "Can people tell you apart?"

Iori looked up, her interest sparked. "No. Why?"

"Can people tell _you_ apart?" Midori asked, her eyes still bored.

"Well, you just did." Hikaru said.

"That's different. We're twins. We can tell." Iori countered.

"Then no. No one except for Haruhi has ever been able to tell the difference." Hikaru finished.

"No matter how many times they've tried." Kaoru added.

"So?" Iori asked flatly. "I don't see what the appeal is in wanting people to know. Who cares?"

"We've been interchangeable since we were born. One of us is just as good as the other." Finished Midori.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kaoru asked. He recognized the tone in their voice, their jaded looks. He had been there, with Hikaru, but they had matured past that with the help of the host club. The hostesses were still too new to have helped the girls in the same way.

"What? Hasn't it been that way for you? You're identical. If father wants to speak to Midori and I show up, it doesn't matter. I don't think he even realizes he has twins, but just one daughter with two names." She shrugged. This wasn't a sob story, it was just the way things were. No point in crying about it.

"Iori and I switch for each other all the time. Father only needs one of us at a time, for social events and image, doesn't matter which of us. We're the same."

Hikaru moved closer to his brother, "But haven't you ever wanted to be seen as different? To not be interchangeable? You are two people."

The girls looked at each other and tried not to think about home. "We haven't really considered that a possibility since we were six. We gave it up as a fairy tale. Iori spent one day hiding from father, but he moved around his routine as if he forgot there were supposed to be two girls at breakfast.

"He called for Iori and I would answer. He would call for me right after and I would respond without even leaving the room. Father was always hidden behind a newspaper. When he did look out from behind it he wouldn't be looking at us. He would look at paperwork or his phone." Midori looked away, her eyes flashing in anger.

"Then, we completely gave up on him." Iori continued. "When we were ten. Midori had been requested to give a reading at one of the middle schools. The founder was very close with father and on the day of the reading Midori got sick. Her voice was hoarse and she couldn't read it, even though she was selected because of her achievements in school.

"When I went to tell father, he told me that it didn't matter. I was ordered to read in her place, he assured me no one would know the difference. Midori had been looking forward to that reading for months. It was an essay she had written. Father wouldn't hear of complaining. It would not do to disappoint the founder so I had to do what she couldn't, since we looked the same, no one would care either way. That was when we knew that we were only born so that our father would have a spare. He only really needed one daughter and it didn't matter which of us it was."

Iori squeezed Midori's hand to comfort her. Hikaru and Kaoru studied the girl's faces. It was a familiar sight. They had given up, given up being separate people and looking for recognition that they were individuals. It was sad to see, now that Hikaru and Kaoru had come so far. They had Haruhi and they were just starting to realize how different they were as people. They were growing.

Iori and Midori were still lost in their world. They belived they were interchangeable, but the Hitachiin brothers knew that to be nowhere near true. No longer bored, they allowed silence to fill the air, no one saw a need to disturb it.


	5. Hisa Gets Angry

**A/N: Revised Chapter Five. Wanted to add that I still attempt the juggling of a lot of characters at once, but I hope things don't get confusing. Next chapter is mini-"episodes" for each pairing. Thank you for reading and reviews are always appreciated. ^_^**

**Chapter Five  
Hisa Gets Angry**

Issei blew the hair from his eyes lazily. Hands in his pockets, he watched the scenes outside the many windows he passed as he walked down the long hallway of Ouran Academy. His blue eyes held little interest in anything that was going on around him. With a sigh he turned the corner of yet another long hallway and continued his wandering. It was after school hours and he could have easily gone home, but that would mean seeing his family, or what was left of it. The prospect of going home was just starting to become interesting when he noticed light leaking out of an open door.

Stopped and mildly interested he approached the door with a shrug. With a hand on the handle he opened the large door and had to shield his eyes from the blinding light.

"What the…"

Jun's head snapped toward the door like it was on a spring. She was in front of the boy, one hand poised elegantly against her chest the other extended in welcome, in seconds. "Welcome, young sir. How may we help you?"

"Um…where the hell am I?" Issei asked finally able to see the entire scene. His eyes traveled over the girls and boys in the room, until he spotted one girl in particular.

"Issei?" Hisa walked over to the door.

Issei grimaced and rolled his eyes. "I didn't know you'd be here." He said sourly.

Hisa stopped dead, looking to the floor.

Jun, who could no longer sit and watch silently, felt the need to speak. "Do you know this boy, Hisa?" The rest of the Hostess and Host club members watched the scene unfold from afar, happy not to interfere.

Hisa looked to her president and then at the boy, a sad look in her round eyes. She nodded.

Tamaki slid beside Jun, itching to insert himself in the conversation. "I'm sensing there's a serious past here." He said, carefully noting the obvious.

"I'm out of here." Issei turned, not wanting to bother with anyone in that room. They all were staring at them and he didn't need their pressure right then.

"Issei…why aren't you home? It's past five…" Hisa asked before he could leave. The boy was receiving growing dark looks from the club members, but none more fierce than Mori's.

"What does it matter to you?" He snorted.

Mori's fists clenched.

"What is going on here?" Tamaki insisted. "That's no way to speak to a young lady."

"He is Hisa's older brother." Sayori informed. Everyone looked at her, then at the siblings, trying to establish a family resemblance. There wasn't much, but that they both had dark brown hair. Issei only grew more agitated.

"Wait a second…" Started Hikaru.

"Older?" Finished Kaoru.

"Yeah, _older_. Which means I'm not her responsibility and I can go home when I want to."

"Mother will not…" Hisa started, then seemed to rethink her words when he glared.

"Mom? Look, sis, you know she could care less about what either of us do. We're there to look nice and keep quiet. And you go right along with what she says." Issei lifted his hands in frustration. "Forget it. I'm leaving." And he was gone.

Hisa took a deep breath. Everyone held theirs, watching her cautiously. Tears shone through her eyes, but with a blink they were gone.

"Hisa…" Jun started. She was on the verge of tears herself.

Hisa smiled. "I'm fine, president. Really."

Jun shook her head animatedly. "Fine? How are you fine? If I had a brother and he talked to me that way…why…I'd just…" She sniffed.

Hisa lifted her tiny shoulders. "It's okay. Issei is just upset. I understand. I only wish I was as strong as he is."

"Strong? He was being mean."

Hisa opened her mouth then closed it, suddenly the weight of every eye was on her and she shrunk. While she was fine in front of her friends, the addition of the hosts made her shy and her words stuck in her throat. The fact that Mori was there made her want to fall apart, her cheeks nearly scarlet as she tried to hid behind her hand.

"Um…well, I…"

"Hisa doesn't have the ability to stick up for herself." Mei said quietly. "She can't argue with anyone, she just can't. Even if she's right. Her brother is the opposite."

"That doesn't explain why he treated her so harshly." Haruhi added.

Mei looked at Hisa, still in the middle the room and beginning to tremble. The stress of meeting her brother had made her timidity worse. "Their mother is very controlling. Every part of Hisa's life is planned and scheduled. It's not uncommon. Issei does everything he can to rebel those plans. Hisa can't. She does what she is told, perfectly obedient. Even if she wanted to, she lacks the ability to fight. That makes Issei think she's on their mother's side."

"But she's not?" Iori asked, trying to clarify the situation.

"Of course not. But Hisa can't really say anything against it." Mei shook her head sadly. "She's terrified of confrontation and has no voice for arguing."

"Then it is decided." Tamaki stated suddenly.

"What's decided?" Haruhi asked, not bothering to hide the dread in her voice. She sensed a Tamaki plan.

Tamaki pointed at Hisa, his lilac eyes determined. "We are going to help Hisa-san address her fear of conflict. Then her brother will see that they are united and they aren't enemies."

Everyone groaned.

Except Jun.

"An excellent idea! After all, we cannot allow these siblings to continue their lives as misunderstood enemies. And Hisa really should learn to stick up for herself. We will not always be there to do it for her."

"We should start keeping them apart." Haruhi noted quietly, in reference to the two collaborating Host presidents. Jun and Tamaki had meshed seamless into a brother and sister role. Both so alike they agreed on nearly everything and neither found the other too extravagant or foolish, which is more than the rest of the clubs could say.

"Shouldn't we make sure Hisa-san is okay with this before you make any plans?" Kyoya said, adjusting his glasses. He had been watching the situation carefully and Hisa had the backbone of a jellyfish. He doubted anything they tried would repair that anytime soon. Not to mention, her particular resolve might not hold up to any sort of Tamaki plan, let alone with Jun input. However, there would be no stopping the presidents at that point. It was as good as done.

"I…" Hisa was bright red and her hair covered most of her terrified face.

"Nonsens. Of course she wants our help." Jun gushed, throwing an arm around her.

Hisa twitched.

Then they were quiet when the floor shook and a grinding noise drowned any other sound.

_Powerful motor._

Hysterical laughter filled the Hostess Club room.

AAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Renge? But this isn't even the right room." Hikaru questioned.

"Who?" Asked Midori.

Renge stood in front of them dramatically. She lowered her hand to point straight at Hisa. "You are all insane."

Tamaki crossed his arms. "And how is that?"

"Don't you see? Hisa is the shy type. It's her whole persona. If you take away her fear of conflict then you will be taking away her shy nature. You will ruin the sweet timid girl bit. This development only adds a sense of tragedy to her character that makes her sickeningly sweet personality stomach-able. Now, as a scarred victim of her own timid nature, she stands out as a much more desirable Hostess and a stronger character."

"We won't be changing her nature." Jun argued, now that her jaw had come up. "We are helping her get over an irrational fear, because we are her friends."

Renge's finger fell on Jun. "Don't give me that, your character is bad enough. A cheap rip-off. The princess indeed, what flaw do you have to make you more alluring?"

Jun's face lost color. "I…Flaw?"

"Exactly. You're a cheap cut-out, just like that Prince behind you." Tamaki's face drained of color, mixing with Jun's on the floor in a murky puddle. Renge closed her eyes, hands now on her hips. "Change her if you will, but you have been warned." And then her stage turned and she lowered into the floor and out of view.

"Okay. Who the hell was that?" Iori asked finally, she and Midori were gathering brushes and dipping them into the colors on the floor. They began to dab pale peach back over Jun's nose. Hikaru and Kaoru began to do the same for Tamaki.

"I guess she's our manager." Hikaru answered, adding the lighter touches of purple to Tamaki's eyes.

"We're not really sure. She's been appearing in random episodes like that since she was introduced as a character. We think the writers lost any sort of use for her, but found her too fun a character to actually get rid of. " Kaoru used long strokes of gold over his boss's hair.

"She just pops up at random times." Continued Hikaru.

"Obviously the writer thought it necessary to put her in this because it would better match the show." Kaoru and Hikaru then used the left over black to paint ridiculous eyebrows and a moustache on Tamaki's face.

Midori and Iori had just finished painting Jun's lips three sizes too big. The twins stepped back, sniggered at their work and then the presidents were active, running a napkin over their faces and erasing the added embellishments of their mischievous twins. Jun was the first to recover her voice, "Her identity and reasons are of no consequence. This is in Hisa's best interest."

"Agreed." Tamaki then addressed Hisa directly. "Well, my dear, are you ready to get your brother back?"

Hisa winced, her smile pained.

Tamaki waited expectantly, holding his breath. Jun mirrored.

"I'm not…maybe…"

"You don't have to, if you don't want to." Hisa looked up at Mori, who was standing beside her. She didn't remember him standing there and she hadn't heard him approach.

"Well…I don't want to cause trouble…" She looked shyly at her feet. "They will be disappointed if I don't…"

Mori kept his eyes forward, arms crossed. "But the decision is yours. If you refuse the help, they won't bother you."

It was incredibly sweet and she thanked him with a smile. "I'll give it a chance. I do want my brother to know that I'm on his side."

Mori nodded. He reluctantly left her side and resumed his place behind Honey.

Hisa blushed harder.

"Don't worry, Takashi. I won't let them make her upset either." Honey said with a smile. He had never seen his cousin so taken with a girl before and Honey wasn't going to let anything change that.

* * *

"Alright, Hisa. Let us begin." Jun was pacing in front of Hisa. Sayori sat on a chair in front of their small gathering, her interest in her book. Spinning on her heel, Jun pointed at Sayori. "Now, Hisa, I want you to yell at Sayori."

Hisa paled. "I c-can't."

"Yes you can. It doesn't even have to be anything mean. Baby steps. Just raise your voice." Jun moved Hisa in front of Sayori. "Go on. You can do it. Just yell."

"What do I say?" Hisa asked, stalling.

"Anything."

"AAah…er…oh dear." Hisa attempted.

Jun hung her head. A mouse was louder. "Well, it was your first try. Let's go again. Really dig deep inside."

"Ah!" Hisa tried again. Her second attempt was hardly better.

Tamaki rushed forward. "I have an idea." Jun took a step back, allowing him to approach Hisa. "If I may, Hisa-san." He asked with a bow.

"May what?" Hisa asked uncertainly.

Tamaki reached toward her shoulders with a hand. He bent low, to her level as he spoke, "It's okay, Hisa-san. I'm just going to—"

Then he was thrown against a wall, pieces of plaster falling into his hair where he hit. Mori lowered his hand, sending a sideways glare at Tamaki.

"I wasn't going to do anything inappropriate, Mori-senpai. I was simply trying to correct her posture. To help her." Tamaki defended.

Mori didn't move. He was in front of Hisa, where Tamaki had stood before being removed.

Tamaki lifted his hands defensively. "Alright, you do it."

Now, given the right light, you could almost see a tinge of pink in Mori's cheeks. He looked down on her uncertainly. Her posture had been perfect, as was expected of her, but her stance lacked confidence. He turned his head away, hoping that it would be easier if he wasn't looking. Then he gently shifted her shoulders and lifted her chin with the side of his pointer finger so that she stood taller. His eyes slid to her face, causing him to swallow thickly and freeze his hand where it was. Hisa stared upward, wide eyed her breathing shallow.

After a minute, or maybe two, Mori's hand fell back to his side and he spun on a heel and returned to Honey's side, almost in one motion. The room was silent. No one daring to speak. Tamaki, Jun, and both sets of twins were holding napkins to their watery eyes.

Hisa, with her newly corrected posture, turned to Sayori. "SAYORI!" She fired. Then she put a hand to her lips. "I…I did it. That was loud." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Jun raced forward and threw her arm around her friend. "You were wonderful. You've taken the first step." Jun gushed, like a doting parent. "Now, do you think you're ready to stand up for yourself in a conflict?"

"I think she needs a bit more practice." Sayori commented, standing. She jotted down a few more notes.

Jun and Tamaki went to work. It wasn't long before Hisa was able to raise the volume of her voice voluntarily. There was one problem and that was getting Hisa involved in conflict. She skirted issues. Held her tongue. Readily agreed. No amount of verbal or physical stimulation could make her speak harshly toward someone else.

Sayori and Kyoya were watching the antics with their usual callus objectivity. They had both been jotting down notes and were just enjoying the failed attamepts.

"How long do you think it will take them to figure it out?" Sayori voiced. She had been careful with her manner and speech that day. A change most certainly noted by the astute boy across from her.

Knowing what she meant, Kyoya replied, "I think it might be a long while before that group gets it. I was going to give it another fifteen minutes before intervening. Hisa-san doesn't look like she can stand much more of their 'help.'"

Sayori smiled, "I don't think Hisa has fifteen minutes." She referred, of course, to Jun's attempts to spark anger by making Iori and Midori chase Hisa around the room with various cutlery.

Kyoya sighed, "I guess you're right." The fact that Sayori was being very distinctly polite and civil had not gone unnoticed. No playful attacks or banter. He was watchful for some scheme, but she gave him nothing but courtesy and distance. Her abrupt political attitude had him on his guard.

Tamaki and Jun were shouting encouragement at Hisa who ran from all four twins, each with their own weapon and look of amusement. Mei and Honey watched with fearful anticipation, like a horror movie you don't want to watch, but never actually turn off. Haruhi had given up completely and was doing her homework at a table. Mori had to hear, several times, from Hisa that this is what she wanted. In her attempt to escape, Hisa rounded a pillar and found herself being guided by her shoulder, Mori's back filling her view. The twins stopped in their tracks, the prospect of fighting their way through the giant not appealing.

"Enough." He said, allowing Hisa to catch her breath behind him. When she moved from behind him, he looked down.

Hisa gave him a small, meager, smile. "It's okay. I know…I know they're just trying to help." Her eyes watered. "I mean…I've always been a push over. Mother can tell me whatever she likes. 'Sit down and be quiet, Hisa.' 'You are to be seen, not heard.' 'What did I tell you about your opinions?' 'You will do what I say, Hisa.'" She scrunched the fabric of her dress in her fingers and closed her eyes. "I don't want to listen. I don't want to be afraid. People do whatever they want to me or talk however they want to me and I just let them. It's not fair…" A few tears managed to roll down her cheeks. Mori put a hand on her shoulder and then pulled her closer. Hisa wrapped her arms around his waist, her tears ceased and she could feel her strength returning. She pulled away slowly, looking up with a shy smile.

"Thank you."

"Yeah."

They removed their arms awkwardly before Hisa noticed the people staring. She squeaked and leapt sideways. "A-alright. I'm ready for another try."

Tamaki and Jun shook off their gooey smiles and were about to elaborate on their newest plan when Sayori stepped in.

"May I suggest something?" She ignored the staring and continued without confirmation. She sent a look over her shoulder. "Would you like to do it, or shall I?"

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "I think it best if you had the honor. He's less likely to hit a woman."

"Very well." Sayori stepped forward, straight up to Mori. He looked down on her quizzically. She coughed lightly into one hand before extending her finger into Mori's face. "Don't look at me like that. You really think I'm scared of you? I've seen your pathetic attempts at Kendo. An armature would find you outmatched. Do you even own a personality or do you let Honey decide that for you too? You know that he's the only reason people like you. If it weren't for Honey, you wouldn't even be a host and I doubt they'd notice if you left now."

Silence and open mouths.

Sayori sighed. "And you're ugly."

She had been watching Hisa out of the corner of her eye. While Mori was pretty much dumbfounded by the onslaught, Hisa was glaring daggers. Her tiny fists were trembling dangerously and with that final comment, Hisa lost her nerve.

"Don't say another word." Hisa hissed dangerously. Sayori took a step back. "You have no right to talk to anyone!" She set her feet squarely in front of Sayori. "Talk to him like that again and I promise, I will not hesitate to silence you."

Suddenly, the timid girl seemed more vicious than a hungry tiger. Sayori smiled. "And that is what we call confrontation."

The anger dissolved. "You…you did that on purpose?"

"Did you honestly think I meant any of that? Even if I did, why on earth would I simply walk up to him and say it to his face? I was trying to help you by attacking one of your few weaknesses." Sayori crossed her arms. "I'm sure the same tactic would have worked if I had targeted Mei, but I don't think she would handle it as well." Sayori then turned to Mori. "I apologize if I offended you."

He still seemed warily of the situation, but nodded at her apology.

His put a hand to her face. "I suppose that does make more sense…I couldn't help myself when I heard you being so mean to…when you started saying those things."

Sayori put her hand on Hisa's shoulder. "Exactly. You do have backbone and you are capable of standing up for yourself. I think you've convinced everyone in this room that they wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of your anger."

This received vigorous nods from the remaining group. Jun took the cue to begin wrapping things up.

She put an arm affectionately around Hisa's shoulders. "And now that you know that, you can stand up to your mother." Hisa's eyes grew twice their size in that second. Jun laughed. "Or, at the very least, you could tell your brother you are on his side. All you have to do is use your voice to get him to listen to you."

Hisa nodded. "I can try." She said quietly. Her voice was at its normal volume and was barely audible to those closest to her. Though she wasn't able to stick up for herself yet, she felt better knowing that she had the confidence to help her friends. Still, when she pictured doing the same thing to her mother, the color fell from her skin. No, that was too much for the time being. For right now she was content with just being able to have Issei back.


	6. A Day for the Couples

**A/N: Revised Chapter Six. This is the small scene for each couple, sort of trying to focus on how each is different. Hope you enjoy. Reviews are appreciated. ^_^**

**Chapter Six  
A Day for the Couples**

_Mori and Hisa: The Cute Couple_

"Yes, Mei. I will. You go back and check the club room." Hisa replied calmly. The Lolita girl was in no way assured, but she nodded. Hisa left her to begin her search of the south hallway. Mei continued to pace frantically until she was sure Hisa had turned the corner. Then she smiled.

"Honey-chan." Mei called. Honey popped out from behind a large ornate vase. He giggled as he walked up to Mei.

"I hid Usa-chan with Mimi-chan. Takashi is looking for him." He smiled.

"I just sent Hisa in the right direction."

They grinned wickedly. Then, with a lack of anything better to do until their friends' return, Honey asked, "Do you wanna eat some cake?"

"Do I ever!" Mei exclaimed and they clasped hands and happily skipped away.

Hisa traversed the hall, looking this way and that for the frog. Mei had insisted that she had walked down this way at some point during the day, but Hisa had no memory of that. Still, Mei had insisted and it was nice and quiet along the little used corridor. Most of the doors she came to were locked when she tried them, so when she noticed one ajar, she took the opportunity to check for Mimi. Once she turned on the lights, she found the frog near an unused chalk board at the front of an old classroom. Hisa approached quizzically.

"Usa-chan?" She wondered how the bunny had found its way to Mimi-chan. As she picked it up, planning to return both of the beloved animals, she heard the door behind her. Spinning quickly she tripped over a box of old school supplies.

"Eek." She squeaked as she landed flat on her back. "Ow. Ow. Ow." She groaned as she tried to sit up, but a hand grasped her own and lifted her easily onto her feet.

"Are you hurt?"

Hisa looked away, embarrassed. "N-no, thank you."

Mori looked at the two animals lying innocently on the floor. He shook his head. It looked like Honey and Mei were collaborating together. It took him a minute to notice that he hadn't yet released Hisa's hand. And when he tried to, she stopped him.

"I don't mind." She said with a smile. "We could deliver Mimi and Usa-chan together." Her words were quiet, but audible. Hair fell over the side of her face as she peered up at him and then down at her feet quickly.

Mori nodded, a bit shocked but pleasantly so. "They did this on purpose." He informed as she picked up the animals.

Hisa squeezed his hand lightly. "Yeah. I figured that when you walked in."

Mori tilted his head and studied her. She wasn't usually so chatty and calm. It was a good change, that meant maybe she wasn't quite so scared around him.

Hisa looked away from him. "I'm just in a good mood…" She responded to the unasked question. "I'm sorry."

"Why do you apologize when you've done nothing wrong?"

She shrugged. "It's just wh-what I say…I'm sor—I mean. Never mind."

Mori smiled. Their hands remained clasped and she had slowly been stepping closer to him. He doubted she even realized. When her arm bumped his she froze.

She trembled, but didn't move away. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know…I don't know what's come over me. I just-just really li-like you."

He lifted her chin with a finger carefully.

Her cheeks were scarlet, her eyes twice their normal size. "If you don't…um…feel the s-same that's…you don't have to feel bad…it won't her my feel—"

"Hisa."

She swallowed. "Uh, yes?"

"You're talking too much."

She laughed. Her chin still rested on his hand, but as her laughter faded into a happy smile, she didn't remember being that close to his face. She could feel herself tip-toeing and then she kissed him. Gently, carefully, but she didn't stop for a long time. It wasn't much more than a tender embrace and, at this stage, wouldn't go any further. When she leaned back, she giggled. He looked scared, or shocked, or both. She put her ear against his chest in a quick hug.

"If we're gone much longer," she began, tucking her hair behind her ear and away from her face, "who knows what those two will think."

Mori nodded, looking more like himself. She picked up the animals and held them under one arm, still holding his hand. He put his free arm in his pocket. They left the classroom to return the animals, finding that on the short walk they had gone from slightly awkward to almost routine. As if they always walked hand in hand. They returned to find Honey and Mei napping with their heads on the table between them, a fork sticking up in their hands.

Hisa shook her head and released Mori so she could clean up. She dipped a napkin in some water and wiped Mei's face and then Honey's. Then she lifted his arm and slid Usa-chan underneath, doing the same for Mei. It was natural to her, taking care of them. She had been taking care of Mei since they were in elementary school. She sat down on one of the couches in the club room and Mori sat next to her, his arm moving automatically over her shoulders. Hisa snuggled closer and started playing with the open end of his jacket idly. Their ease and posture suggesting this was as common as rain.

"My mother is making me go to one of her charity dinners. I'm allowed to bring a guest." Hisa asked.

"When?"

"Next Sunday."

"Okay."

"It's formal dress."

"No problem."

"I guess it's a date."

"Yeah."

Hisa beamed. Together, they enjoyed the remaining minutes of silence before Honey and Mei woke up.

_The Twins: The Twisted Couple_

Iori and Midori sat in front of the fountain looking blankly at the stream of water. It was at least an hour before school was scheduled to start, but they hadn't been able to sleep well for the past few nights. Not with the recent resignation of their maid, Carlotta. They had a new maid to see to their needs, but she was rather strict and she had a hard spot for what she called 'spoiled rich brats.'

"Do you think she misses us?" Midori asked.

Iori shrugged, "She didn't say a word about leaving. I doubt she cared at all then so I don't think she'll care now."

Midori ran her hand through the water. "Oh."

They looked up when they heard a voice. One of the Hitachiin brothers stood with his back to a pillar, hands in his pockets. He was wearing a hat identical to his brother's who slid out from behind an adjacent pillar.

"What are you two doing here so early?" Iori asked.

The boys shrugged. "We could ask the same of you."

Iori nodded. "Fair. So then what do you want?"

They took a step toward the girls, speaking in unison. "Why the hostile tone? We saw a couple of friends and we wanted to say 'hi.' Is that so wrong?"

"Friends?" Iori asked, quirking an eyebrow.

The Hitachiin brothers looked hurt. "That isn't very nice."

Midori laughed. "Why are you being so weird today?"

"Funny you should ask." They put a hand on their hats.

Iori and Midori crossed their arms, waiting.

"Can you tell which of us is Hikaru…"

"…and which is Kaoru?"

The girls looked bored. They pointed to Hikaru together, "Hikaru." Then they pointed at the other. "Kaoru."

"Just as we suspected." They removed the hats and sat on either side of the girls.

Hikaru grinned at Iori and handed her the hat. "Put this on."

"Here." Kaoru handed Midori his.

The girls looked at the garments with disdain. "What's it for?"

The boys laughed, "Just put it on."

Looking skeptical, the girls but the obnoxious caps on their heads. They felt silly, with their long hair stuffed under the ugly hats. "Now what?"

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged a smile. "The hat covers the part in your hair."

"And?"

"And, Iori, it covers the only visible difference between you two." Hikaru said pointing correctly at Iori.

"But we still know who is who. Midori." Kaoru said.

Iori scowled. "But you already knew which as which before we put the hats on."

Hikaru shrugged. "Fine. We'll close our eyes and you mix yourself up." The boys closed their eyes and Iori and Midori stood, but didn't switch places. When Hikaru opened his eyes he immediately pointed at the same twin as earlier. "Iori."

"Midori." Kaoru said.

The girls looked at the grinning boys quietly. They put a hand to the hats.

"But that's…" Iori frowned. "We could tell with you guys, too. It's because you're twins like us."

Hikaru stood and patted her head, much to her displeasure. "My little Iori, that's far from the truth. We can tell you apart because even though you look the same…"

"…You both act and speack differently. You're both different." Kaoru finished, slinking up to Midori and draping an arm over her shoulders.

The girls but a hand to their cheeks. Different. They had never been told that before. "You're saying, we're not the same person?" Midori clarified.

"Not at all." Kaoru replied. "Midori, you're more rational and less emotional."

"Iori has the temper." Hikaru quipped, ducking a swing from her fist. "See."

Midori was the first to smile, even if it was sad and half hearted. She took Iori's hand, squeezing. Their minds worked together to process. For so long their identities had been obscured. Their edges fuzzy and blurred together. They were one person. The same. Interchangeable. While one was necessary neither were. Now, these idiots were telling them they were different. The first ones to tell one from the other. The girls looked at their friends curiously. They seemed to understand, but it was hard to trust them. It was hard to give them any more than they could afford to lose, which was hardly anything.

Still, the Hitachiin twins didn't seem as annoying as they had earlier. Or as boring. For a few minutes, and just those few minutes, to Iori and Midori, they looked like the most beautiful people in the world.

_Tamaki and Haruhi: The Oblivious Couple_

Haruhi stumbled through one of the Host Club's back rooms. She knew she had dropped it somewhere and it was a really important piece of paper. It had the due dates for her history paper and the subsequent worksheets and she didn't want to have to ask the teacher to repeat it.

"I guess it's just not here." She reasoned after several minutes. With a sigh, she slung her bag over her shoulder. It was after club hours and she had expected it to be quiet, for once. What she didn't expect was the sudden sound of music.

Someone was playing the piano.

She worked her way into the main room and found a small light on above the piano. She could make out familiar golden hair moving with the music over the top of the instrument.

He played a happy tune. The kind that made you smile, even if you didn't want to. All high, melodic tones elegantly ringing throughout the music room. Haruhi didn't speak. She felt her voice would tarnish the soothing notes and ruin them. She walked toward Tamaki. His eyes were closed in concentration and there was a smile on his face. She had heard him play before, but looking at him now she felt like was born to play. As if his only purpose was to play those notes and somehow, the world wouldn't be quite the same without him.

He opened his eyes as Haruhi approached and smiled warmly.

"Haruhi. I didn't know you were still here, why aren't you home?" He didn't miss a note, his fingers glided just as seamlessly as before.

"I lost an important piece of paper and thought I might have dropped I here so I came to look for it. What are you doing here so late, senpai?"

"Well, I don't really recall. I was here for something when the piano sort of called to me." He grinned. "That sounds kind of silly, doesn't it?"

Haruhi held up her hands. "No. No, I don't think it sounds silly."

"Why don't you sit with me?" He offered.

Haruhi blushed. "I don't…"

"Please?" He pouted.

She sighed, but sat next to him, watching his fingers dance across the keys. Despite being rather clumsy, his hands moved with elegant grace when he played. It was mesmerizing.

"Do you know how to play?" He asked after a second.

Haruhi shook her head. "No. I'm afraid I'm horrible with anything musical."

He chuckled. "Now, I doubt that. Why don't you try?" The music stopped and Haruhi felt sad. The room seemed empty without the music.

"I couldn't. Really. I know nothing about playing such a complex instrument. I don't even know what the notes are called."

"Well, I can help you a bit. It's not that difficult." He laughed. "I mean, even I can do it." Tamaki reached for her hand, gently placing her fingertips on the keys. He set one on each key before resting his hand over hers, pressing her fingers gently to play the notes. He moved them in a short sequence before repeating. "Now, just keep playing this." He slowly released her hand. Haruhi's fingers continued to press the keys. Over and over.

"I'm doing it!" She gasped proudly.

"I can see that." Tamaki smiled then placing his own hands further down the keyes began to play with her. Her simple rhythm repeated and he played a simple melody to create a song. Haruhi grew more confident. She was enjoying the song and she felt a sense of pride that she was helping to create such beautiful sounds.

Once her fingers fumbled and the song came to an abrupt end, she cursed herself. "Darn it. I messed it all up."

"Well, it would be impossible to keep that up forever. I think you did rather well, for someone who has never played before." Tamaki encouraged. Haruhi beamed.

He resumed his first song, playing and swaying his head slightly. Haruhi looked at her friend. He was definitely a strange one and he never ceased to surprise her. "You really are amazing, senpai." She said quietly.

Tamaki opened his eyes, face bright red and wide eyed. "T-thank you." He said quietly. Her compliment had felt like something more than just an acknowledgement of his abilities. He fought the jelly sensation in his limbs and kept himself from melting over the keys. Haurhi had said he was amazing.

They sat together. Tamaki played and Haruhi listened. It was a long time before they decided to go home.

_Kyoya and Sayori: The Hate Couple_

A calm wind blew throughout the school grounds. It was pleasant weather, not too hot or cold. A good day to be outside.

Sayori sat on a bench in one of the gardens of Ouran, a book in her hands. There was something very calming about reading outside. She pushed some of her bangs behind her ears. Things had been changing for her since switching schools. The book she read was purely for enjoyment. It held no usable secrets to discredit her enemies or records and figures to balance and maintain for the club. Even her hair, now pulled into a loose pony tail instead of obscuring part of her face mysteriously.

She felt very free at that moment. The night before her older brother announced that he was declining his claim to the Koichi company that her father had worked to build. He was the only son and her father had not been pleased. Now it made her smile. Her older sister had offered to take her brother's place, but her father was reluctant to have a woman become head of his company. So the war had began.

Sayori remained a bystander. For the first time in her life, she truly did not care about ambitious dreams, like stealing the company from her brother and her older sister. To pass them all and take the glory for herself. The youngest daughter had next to no hope of any sort of real power. But that was behind her. Now she cared about going to school and running her club. She didn't care if she stepped out of line or if she broke the rules. She was no longer playing their game. And if you don't care who wins then you don't need the rules.

There wasn't much to dampen her spirits that day. She was free of any obligations and she was going to make her own way in the world. Maybe even start her own company. Or do nothing at all. Any option was open to her. Nothing was going to darken her good mood.

Until a certain shadow covered her book. She didn't need to turn to know who was behind her, she recognized that smell anywhere.

"Ah, Miss Koichi, I didn't know you were out here. It's lovely weather, isn't it?" He smiled politically.

She turned the page. "Lovely." The only uncontrolled chapter in her life was the boy standing behind her. What she had intended to be a fun game, a slap in the face for her family, had turned into more than she was willing to handle right then.

"Is there something bothering you?" He inquired pleasantly. He walked around to join her on the bench. She turned to look at a near-by rose bush.

"No. I'm just enjoying this warm day like everyone else. What are you doing out here?" She tried to keep her tone light. Since the day of the ball, they had acted nothing more than cordial and polite. Their dialogue simple commentaries and business.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses with two fingers. "I often sit out here to go over club affairs. I find it a much more appealing atmosphere than indoors." _And_ w_here Tamaki's voice doesn't travel. _

Basically, Sayori inferred, he was only talking to her because she was in his spot. That was rather childish. "Well, don't let me bother you. I'm just going to continue reading."

Kyoya frowned, but quickly replaced it indifference. "You aren't bothering me in the slightest." He smiled. So she was going to play things that way? He thought. She obviously was not going to move. Like some stubborn child.

Sayori continued her reading and Kyoya opened his notebook. It was distracting having another person next to him. He debated looking for a new spot to work. Then dismissed the idea. He had looked all over the school and nothing was as relaxing as that bench near the fountain neatly shaded by a large cherry tree. No, if either of them were to move it would be her.

They continued their separate activities in heavy silence when a bird landed on a branch above them. They knew it was there because it immediately began chirping loudly. A loud repetitive squawking.

Sayori's eyebrow twitched. It just would not stop. She glanced at the creature and then gripped her book tighter. On and on, did it not get tired? No matter. She smoothed her skirt. She could ignore it if he could.

Kyoya pressed a finger to his temple. He had already taken several pain pills to counter the forming headache of another Tamaki venture and he didn't think he had any left in his bag. That damn thing was really going to sit there and keep up that racket? Didn't it have someone else to annoy? He growled in his head. His pen was scratching harder and harder against the surface of his notebook. _Shut up. Shut up. Shut up._

Chirp. Chirp. Chirp.

Sayori yawned extravagantly, stretching her hands as high as she could to wave at the branch. The bird didn't flinch. She growled in her throat.

Chirp. Chirp. Chirp.

Kyoya picked up a fallen cherry from the bench, playing with it in his fingers before casually tossing it above his head. There was a brief, pleasant silence and the fluttering of wings before the obnoxious chirping resumed.

Chirp-chirp. Chirp-chrip. Chirp-chirp.

"Come on!" The two teenagers growled together. Then they exchanged a look, smoothed their hair and resumed work.

.

"You've got to be kidding me." They stood together, glaring daggers at the fat yellow bird. The stupid animal remained unaware of the danger it was in.

"Damn it. How can it stand itself?" Sayori fumed. "Shut the hell up!" She yelled, with Kyoya. The bird continued, unable to understand Japanese.

Chirpchirpchirpchirp.

Sayori, book lying forgotten on the ground, reached for a stick and began to climb the bench. The bird fluttered higher, resting at a safer height. "Damn you." She snarled.

Large black eyes watched the movements below, but the bird seemed to find just as much appeal in its song as before. Sayori sent Kyoya a look and he stepped on the bench beside her. She climbed and he helped lift her to his shoulders, their movements graceful and fluid. The bird was curious, but undisturbed. Taking her weapon, Sayori waited, timed the strike, and then swatted with all her strength. The stick caught the bird in the wing and sent it flapping terrified to a new tree. Hopefully one very very far away.

Sayori slid off Kyoya's shoulders and landed lightly on the ground. She smoothed her skirt and pulled a leaf from her hair. Kyoya adjusted his tie and straighted his hair where her thighs had rested. Sayori held her nose in the air pompously. "Thank you." And she bent to retrieve her book.

"Yes, and thank you." He picked up his pen and notebook. The both sat down, resuming their work.

"I hit it." She said quietly, turning a page.

"Good." He replied dotting an 'i.'

It wasn't until they had left the bench and lost sight of each other that they managed to smile.

_Mei and Honey: The Innocent Couple_

Sweets lined the tables. Every kind of dessert one could imagine. Color filled the eye and scents wafted through the air, assaulting the senses of anyone near with sugary pleasure. At least, it was pleasure for the two teenagers sitting down to enjoy the feast.

Forks raised above their head, Mei and Honey licked their lips, their eyes watering in anticipation.

"Alright, we will split everything. Only, I get all the strawberries." Honey said.

Mei nodded. "And I get all the cherries."

Honey agreed.

"Three. Two. One." They counted together. Then allowed themselves to eat. Mori watched them mildly amused. He was currently stuck on the sofa, sleeping peacefully on his shoulder.

It didn't take the gluttonous teenagers long to finish every sweet thing at that table. Had the plates and silverware been made of sugar, they would have consumed them as well.

Mei and Honey slumped in their seats, their heads knocking together lightly. Mei drifted off shortly after, cause Honey to peer at her curiously. He was stuck too, unable to move without waking her. Smiling, he took a napkin and wiped the smudges of frosting from her round cheeks and dusted the crumbs from her shirt.

Honey looked over at Hisa, who would normally have swooped in with a cloth and cleaned both their faces without a word. However, she was sound asleep on Mori's shoulder. Even Mori's eyes were fighting to remain open.

As he finished with the crumbs, careful not to wake her, she snuggled into his shoulder and he leaned back in his seat. Her hand grabbed his shirt, her little fingers bunching up the fabric as she sighed happily.

Honey blushed and watched the sleeping girl transfixed. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and rubbed gently, soothingly.

All his life, Honey had been taken care of. When he was little, his mother had provided for him and saw to all his needs. But when he started school Mori had been there and assumed the responsibility. Honey frowned. Everyone took care of him.

But now, he wanted to take care of her. It had been satisfying when he cleaned her face and let her sleep. She was helpless while she slept and he felt he wanted to protect her, like he assumed someone like Mori must feel all the time.

He rested his head against her hair, breathing in the scent of icing and cherries that clung to her. If she ever needed anything, he would be there. If mei was ever sad he would do whatever he could to make her happy. He, Honey, was going to take care of her.


	7. Beach, Stalking, And High Tide

**A/N: Made a lot of changes so far, really proud of how this newer version is sounds, although it still needs work as the editing process is never truly over. But I didn't want to make people wait and I am happy with how my revisions are going. Only one more chapter until I'm caught up and writing new stuff. Thank you to everyone who reads this, I know it's another Hostess story, but, in my defense, I wrote this before I knew too much about fanfiction and how common this type of story is. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. ^_^**

**Chapter Seven  
Beach, Stalking, and High Tide**

"YAY! The beach!" Mei sprinted around her friends in her one piece and floaties. She smiled widely as she grasped Honey's hand and continued to sing. "The beach! The beach! The beach!" The two ran straight for the water.

"Remind me why we're at the beach, again?" Haruhi groaned. She had a lot of studying to do and she really needed to get some cleaning done.

"Now, Haruhi, we were invited by our new friends and we have not been to the beach for a long time. I think we deserve the break." Tamaki held a finger in her face.

Haruhi looked at Kyoya.

He shrugged. "Don't look at me. I'm only vice-president. I don't make the decisions."

"Maybe not officially." Haruhi grumbled.

"This is so perfect! Is it not, girls?" Jun giggled. Sayori fought not to roll her eyes. Jun's favorite adjective was 'perfect.' Especially when referencing herself. Jun waltzed in front of the Hostess club, her long wrap, tied neatly around her waist and exposed one of her long legs, with a matching bikini top. She looked at her girls with pride. "We all look so perfect." She gushed. Then she eyed the hosts, who she invited along because Mei and Hisa would not hear of going without Honey or Mori. So the rest of the club had been invited as well.

They laid out some towels and an umbrella and Jun started working suntan lotion into her pale skin. She didn't escape the notice of several male occupants of the beach as the wind caught her long blonde hair, her hands diligently working the lotion.

Jun tried to reach around her, "Oh…" She pouted, "I can never reach my back…"

"I'll help you!" Five different boys said at once.

Jun smiled. "Oh, that is so kind of you, gentlemen."

Hisa watched Mei and Honey splashing in the shallows, her eyes longing. Mei called to her friend and Hisa started to wade into the water hesitantly, but was stopped by a stern voice behind her.

"Hisa." Mori watched his girlfriend.

She winced and looked up at him with large pleading eyes.

"I thought you couldn't swim." He said.

"It's just the shallow water…I'll be careful, Takashi, honest."

Mori would not allow her to put herself in danger. He stepped next to her. "You have two options. Those." He pointed at Mei's floaties. "Or I teach you."

Hisa looked at the floaties with apprehension. "I should probably learn anyway." He nodded and took her hand as she waded further into the water. Then he held her hands in front of her so she could practice kicking.

Midori and Iori were currently making a sand castle with the Hitachiin twins, but none of them could agree. There was a four way argument as each sibling wanted to do things their way and it eventually evolved into four separate fortresses with an arsenal of seashells and stones.

"Stop knocking down my supporting wall, Iori! You're compromising the integrity of the entire structure." Midori shouted.

"Is it my fault your supporting wall is in the way of my moat?" Iori shot back. "Hikaru, I just dug all that out."

Hikaru looked at the pile of sand he had tossed into Iori's moat and shrugged. "I told you a moat is silly. You don't need it anyway. You'll thank me later."

"It's a classic! You can't have a _castle_ without a moat." Iori argued.

"She has a point, but I still think that six towers is overkill." Kaoru noted, motioning to Midori's castle.

Midori glared, "It shows ambition. Four is so cliché." She huffed and the argument continued.

"HA-RU-HI!" Tamaki's sing-song voice was not a good sign, and Haruhi tried to hide deeper into her jacket. Tamaki rushed toward her, "Aren't these shells beautiful? I picked them myself. But you can choose which ever you want. I would suggest the pink one." He held up a swirly shell, beaming.

"You know, senpai, I'm not that big on…" Haruhi looked at Tamaki's puppy face as he held out his treasure for her. "It's really pretty. Thank you so much." She groaned finally. Tamaki barked happily.

While everyone seemed to be enjoying the beach, Kyoya had been writing in his notebook. Tamaki and Jun had been adamant about coming to a commoner's beach and as a result, there were a lot more people than Kyoya would normally see. He was beginning to confirm that this trip had been a waste of time when he noticed a familiar face heading toward the rocks at the far end of the beach. The person was wearing a simple bathing suit like everyone else, but made an effort to conceal their face and hair.

Kyoya knew the boy's father from numerous fundraisers and charity dinners. Saito Niwa was the boy's name, if he remembered correctly, which he did. Odd for such a boy to be lurking around a commoner's beach. The Niwa family dealt prominently with land development and real estate. It had been the reason for maintaining an amiable relationship as Kyoya's father often sought to expand. The Niwa family had been instrumental in the purchase of unused land for their newest hospital. Saito had the money and power to buy the beach they were currently sitting on, and so the question beckoned, why was he here? And why try to conceal it?

Kyoya studied the boy, who was trying not to be seen, until he disappeared over the rocks. Now, that had been a curious move. Adjusting his glasses, Kyoya stood and started toward that end of the beach. He doubted any of the others, frolicking in the waves and sand, would notice his absence. He really shouldn't have figured Sayori into that plan. She was too observant. As soon as he stood, she set her book on her lap. When he wandered far enough away, she grew too intrigued to keep reading. She placed her book mark in place and followed him.

Sayori wasn't far behind Kyoya and she had no idea where he was going or why, but whatever held his interest was sure to be worth it. He stopped in front of the large rocks at the end of the beach and then began to climb. Puzzled, but now even more curious, Sayori waited a few seconds before climbing after him.

Kyoya noticed Niwa's hand disappearing over the top of a set of rocks and Kyoya headed in that direction. Climbing carefully. What on earth could he want that took this much effort to get to? There was a blind determination that drove him now. He had eyes for little else but for his goal.

Sayori huffed and blew bangs from her eyes. She hadn't gotten very far, only scaled the first smaller rock, but Kyoya had climbed still higher. She was wearing her sandals, but otherwise lacked the clothing for such activity with a mini-skirt and bikini top. She fumbled to climb higher and then she followed Kyoya up and over a ledge, only to find the other side sloped and slippery. It was a trench she had not been expecting and she felt herself sliding toward a very ominous hole.

Scrambling for something to hold, she grabbed the only thing in reach, Kyoya's ankle.

Kyoya had already fallen victim to gravity, and had managed to pull himself higher than Sayori by the time she had begun to slide. Now they both slid faster toward the cavern. He tried to make her release her hand, but they had already reached the edge of the rocks and Sayori hung in the air and then had Kyoya falling after her. They hit the sand below hard.

Once his breath came back, Kyoya stirred and lifted himself. Sayori was pinned beneath him. He sat upright and cursed. "What did you do?" He growled. "Where the hell are we?" He was agitated. If it had not been for her, he would be safely pursuing his target and not stuck in a pit with her. At least, that is what he told himself. It was far more likely that he would have still ended up falling, just a lot less quickly.

Sayori kicked him off her the rest of the way, annoyed. "How should I know where we are? It's some kind of cave, I assume." She stood up, hands on her hip.

"Why did you grab me?" He fumed, dusting gritty sand from his knees.

Sayori gave him a bored stare over her shoulder, "I didn't do it on purpose. Be mad if you wish, but I was falling and I grabbed the first thing I could reach. Besides, you weren't in any better a situation. Arguing about it now isn't going to solve the problem."

He sighed heavily. "Fine. How do we go about getting out then?"

Sayori studied the sides of the trench. "There aren't any proper footholds and the surface is very slick." Her face paled. "Damn it…"

"What?" He snapped.

"These rocks are moist. This place fills with water when the tide comes in."

"Perfect." He ranted. "Well, this is a decent mess you've gotten us in to." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "That other kid managed just fine." He mused. "I wonder if he could hear us if we called for help." He had ignored Sayori's glare. He would maintain that this was all her fault. It was easier.

Once their lungs were exhausted from calling to nothing they slunk onto the sand on opposite sides of the trench.

"Jun or Tamaki will notice our absence and come looking for us shortly." Sayori offered, arms crossed.

"Yes, let us think about that statement for a second. Jun and Tamaki. Yes, I feel so relieved." He snapped.

Sayori rolled her eyes. "And the others. Between them all there's enough sense to find us."

Kyoya didn't answer, but he was thankful that Tamaki had dragged Haruhi along.

* * *

Hisa and Mori walked toward the blanket and umbrella they had set up, where he handed Hisa a towel. She sputtered and coughed, he put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm fine…really." She tried to assure him as she continued to cough.

"That's enough swimming." During her lesson she had pleaded that she was ready to try by herself. As soon as he let go a wave had sent her somersaulting in the water and she had consumed a generous mouthful of the salty liquid.

"Okay." She didn't argue. Then she looked at him sadly. "Are you going to go back and keep swimming with Mei and Honey?"

Mori sat next to her. "I can see them from here."

Hisa smiled and leaned against him, sighing when he put an arm around her protectively and she snuggled into her towel. Jun walked up to them and clapped her hands together.

"You two are just adorable." She beamed. Mori didn't look away from Mei and Honey, who continued to splash and play without a care.

Hisa blushed.

Jun turned to her right, "Aren't they adorable, Sayori." Jun frowned. "Sayori?" Jun looked around quickly, a hand above her eyes to deflect the sun. "Where did she run off to?"

Haruhi was leaning against the umbrella lazily. "I haven't seen her or Kyoya-senpai for quite some time. Do you think we should look for them?"

"Oh, no dear. They probably just went to find a bathroom or something." Jun waved off their concerns and everyone shrugged. Haruhi didn't feel better, but decided to wait to see if the Shadow King and Queen would return on their own.

* * *

Wind blew over the top of the trench which still lay just out of reach. Sayori had lain back on the sand, her eyes closed as the sun warmed her skin. Her profile completely exposed and enhanced by the now removed mini-shirt and sandals. Kyoya looked at her, stretched out on the sand, her black hair fanning out behind her and shook his head. One leg bent at the knee and her finger tracing circles absently in the sand beside her. He thought she had given up that game.

Sayori smirked. "You shouldn't stare like that. You might make me feel uncomfortable."

Kyoya shot her a dark look, "I highly doubt that."

Sayori pouted playfully she had come to terms with their situation and was trying to play it off. They'd be found eventually. She wasn't overly worried. She rolled onto her side and rested her arm along her body. "You're acting a bit more callous than usual." She remarked.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses then he leaned his arm on his knee, his other leg stretched out comfortably. "There is no on here I care to impress."

Sayori frowned. "You're such a liar."

"And how is that?"

"Your whole image. I don't buy it. You're like me, just face it." She lifted a palm-full of sand and let if fall through her fingers.

"Please, elaborate." He said coldly.

"You'll find out soon enough. Then you will be content with just being yourself instead of putting on this act all the time, always being on your guard and trying to please everyone. I was serious when I said I've given up on my family." She looked at him with a sly smile. "My brother doesn't want the company. The entire family is in an uproar. He's the only male heir."

Kyoya studied her face. Why tell him this? Their families were rivals. She had to know that any information slipped to him could be dangerous for her family. He didn't betray his thoughts, but he was wary of a trick. He had never believed she had just given up. Not Sayori. He knew her when they were little. When she was determined to win the business from her brother, despite being female and the youngest. She had the drive and ability to do it too. All those times she had tried to get him to play CEO or with those ridiculous dolls to plan campaign or advertising meetings. He found it hard to believe she could just give all that up.

"You're wondering why I told you this. You don't believe me, do you?" She smiled and returned to lying on her back. "I guess I've found something more important than money and success. But don't get me wrong, I will have both. I just won't do it with my father's help. I will do it on my own, in my own way, and he can keep all of his problems and choke on it, for all I care."

"You're serious?" He asked.

She smiled and stretched her arms above her head. "Of course. Go and tell your father that mine is falling apart. I don't care. Use the information to get what you want. Get ahead of your brothers. I want you to. If that is what _you_ truly want, that is."

"What do you mean, 'if that is what you truly want'?"

Sayori lifted a leg in the air, moving her foot through the in circles before returning it to the sand. Even to someone as willed as Kyoya, it was distracting. And she knew that. "What do you do for fun?" She dodged the question.

Kyoya noted the evasion. "What are you talking about?" He sighed. He wished they could go back to not speaking. Besides, it was easier not to look at her when she wasn't holding him in conversation. Did she have to arch her back like that as she ran her fingers into the sand? She was practically squirming on the ground and there was little else for him to look at besides rocks.

"What does Kyoya Otori do for fun? You know, when he isn't playing evil puppet master." She sent him a smirk.

He didn't find anything about her amusing. "I don't know. Whatever teenagers typically do for fun."

"Come on. Just answer the question. Is it that difficult? I enjoy reading and I find history quite fascinating. Now it's your turn."

Why the need for small talk? He wondered. "I enjoy reading as well." He replied honestly.

Sayori rolled onto her stomach this time, turning toward him. It did not help the situation that her bathing suit was rather low cut and staring him in the face. "I think you're scared."

Now Kyoya rolled his eyes. "And what am I supposedly afraid of?"

"Yourself. You're afraid that everything you ever wanted isn't what you really want. So you don't try."

Kyoya mused over her words. "That's an interesting notion, in its on way." Was he scared of something? He shook his head. She was just speaking in riddles. He knew exactly what he wanted.

She looked up at him seductively. "You also want me." It was bold. But at the same time, that instant of something almost like shock on his face was worth it.

He found the notion funny. "Really?"

Lifting herself onto her knees she started to slink closer. "Are you trying to deny that you've been staring at my chest for most of our conversation?"

Kyoya looked into her eyes. "I deny nothing. However, looking isn't the same as wanting. Besides, was that not your intent? You can hardly wear that sort of clothing and slink around the way you've been without the desire for me to look."

Sayori laughed. It was a strange sound, coming from her. It seemed almost too girlish and adolescent. "You're very stubborn." She was close now, much closer than need be, but she mostly dissolved with her 'show' and went back to sitting cross legged, head slumped onto her fist.

They sat in silence for a long while and began to question how long they had been down there. Neither was sure, but the sun was starting to go down and now that there was no sunlight in their cave, Sayori was beginning to shiver. Without a word to her, Kyoya took off his light jacket and handed it to her. She took it with a smile and put it on.

"Thank you." Her voice sincere.

"Don't mention it." He said quietly. Before long, he was rubbing his own shoulders for warmth, the exposed skin growing colder.

He nearly jumped backward when he felt her body in his lap. He supposed he must have dozed off, but now that he was fully aware, she was already sitting, her hair tickling his chin. Sayori shook her head. "Stop being a child. I'm trying to keep you warm. Don't worry, I wasn't going to steal your virtue." She smirked.

The situation felt…wrong. Too…dangerous. But he didn't protest because she was warm and if it had been this long, there was no telling how much longer they would be stuck. He tried not to think about the prospect of high tide. She picked up his arms and put them around her waist, wrapping her own hands over them to keep them warmer.

"Better?" She asked with a turn of her head. Her hair brushing his cheek.

"I am no longer cold, if that is what you're asking." He replied crisply. He did not like this position. It was hardly fair of her to press her body against him like that and she kept squirming to get more comfortable. Squirming didn't make him any more comfortable. And her hair smelled too good. Even flecked with sand, he still wanted to breathe it in. It seemed she'd be getting at least some of her wish, though he'd never tell her that. He was human, after all. Anyone with a pulse would be in the same boat.

"I promise I'm not trying anything. I just didn't want you to be cold when you so graciously gave me your jacket. You always act mature, so let's be adults here." Sayori snuggled closer. Her intentions had been completely genuine and it was one of those cases where she didn't fully realize how her every move was received by her seat. She was not trying to abuse her power, but it was getting to the point where there was very little he'd be able to say 'no' to.

"I am not being childish." He seethed, offended. He was not acting immature. He was trying to act like the responsible teenage boy that he was, but there was more emphasis on the 'teenage' part right then.

Having her in his lap made him force his mind to focus elsewhere. He settled on thinking about her, just not in this situation. Since she had enrolled at Ouran, he had noticed that she had grown in the years since they were six. And not just physically, though he had noticed that first. Even since then, she had begun to transform in front of him. Over the past three months she had changed her hair, not letting it fall in front of her face but held up. Her complete disinterest in anything about him other than his last name and how angry it would make her father if anything happened between them, that seemed to have been less of a priority. She even seemed to smile and laugh more than she ever had as a child. It had made him suspicious, but now he considered the possibility of her sincerity. For all the information and evidence he had, she was serious in her claims.

"Imagine that." He said aloud.

"Hm?" She breathed.

"I think I see now." He added casually.

"See what?" She shifted in his lap so she could see his face. Kyoya noted that glow of happiness in her eyes. Her contentment. The face of someone who knew exactly who they are and what they wanted. It reminded him of Tamaki. And he was a little jealous.

"Never mind." He said finally. This was ridiculous. He was not letting her get to him. Whatever happened he was not going to like her or respect her or want her as anything but an enemy. She was too manipulative, crafty, secretive…beautiful, smart, willful…tempting…He bit his tongue. She was not to be anything more than a rival or at the very best, an acquaintance.

* * *

"This is getting ridiculous. Where could they have gone?" Tamaki asked as the beach started to close. The sun was almost completely set and everyone was getting worried. Jun and the twins returned from the parking area. "They aren't in the lot anywhere." Iori informed.

"You don't think they went home, do you?" Hikaru asked.

"Without their cell phones?" Tamaki held up the phones for proof.

Mori, his hands on his waist, looked toward the rocks in the distance. He had had a feeling for a few minutes now. He looked at Hisa, who knew exactly what he meant. She nodded.

"Takashi and I are going to look over there." She said to the arguing group. Everyone turned.

"Over there?" Tamaki mused. "Why would they go over there?"

Hisa shrugged. "Takashi has a feeling." He took her hand and started walking, Honey and Mei close behind.

Tamaki and Jun threw their hands in the air and followed. The twins trailed them with Haruhi in the rear.

Hisa put her hands on the rocks and was immediately picked up and placed back on the sand. "No." Mori said as he started climbing.

Honey took Hisa's hand. "Don't worry. Takashi is a great climber. He's just going to tell us if he can see them from there." The small boy smiled reassuringly.

When Mori reached the top, he looked down and saw two people. They were fast asleep, a girl lying on a boy and clinging to a jacket. He also noticed a puddle growing larger in the corner of their cave.

Mori climbed back down. "They're stuck."

Tamaki shrieked. "So they really are up there somewhere?"

Mori nodded.

"What do you mean, 'stuck'?" Jun asked worriedly.

"We need a rope to get them out. Tide's coming in." Mori assessed.

Iori threw her hands in the air. "Oh darn, I knew I should have packed my hiking equipment this morning."

"This isn't the time for jokes, Iori." Scolded Midori.

"Why don't we just call in a helicopter to get them out?" Suggested Hikaru.

Haruhi had been studying the scene while they talked. She walked over to a fence where the sand started to become rocky grass, a long chain laced through pieces of wood. "Why do you rich people always have to do things the hard way?" She asked as she started unthreading the chain. "Do you think this will be long enough, Mori-senpai?"

Mori did a quick mental calculation and nodded. He moved to help Haruhi gather the chain and then Mori, Tamaki, and the Hitachiin twins climbed to the top of the rock to lower the chain down. Soon, Kyoya and Sayori had been pulled to safety where they were immediately given towels.

"We were so worried about you." Jun sobbed, throwing her arms around Sayori. Sayori patted Jun on the head as they began the walk back to the car. The driver was told to pick them up a half hour ago and would be waiting for them.

"What were you two doing done there, anyway?" Tamaki asked, fawning over Kyoya.

Kyoya put his palm in the blonde's face. "We weren't sitting in a hole for our own enjoyment, you idiot. We fell."

"Oh." Tamaki moved his hands. "Alright, then, how did you fall? What were you climbing up there for?"

Kyoya had forgotten about Saito. No doubt the boy was long gone by now. Kyoya's mood soured even further. "What difference does it make?"

Tamaki pouted, "Kyoya…"

"Did it have anything to do with that?" Honey pointed at a boy scaling down from the higher rocks, a cooler in his hand.

When Saito noticed the group watching him he stopped in his tracks, lost his footing, and fell the rest of the way, whatever he had been holding landing on the sand just before he landed on his face. Hisa bent to help him, asking if he was okay and then stepped backward when he flinched away from her.

"NO!" Saito quickly lifted the cooler upright and peeked inside. "Phew. I thought…" He looked at Hisa, then put a hand behind his head. "Oh, I'm just fine, miss. Thank you. No need to worry about me. I'll just take my cooler and head on—"

Mei knelt beside the cooler, her hand on the lid. "What's inside your box?"

He flinched away from her, like the girls might attack him. "I-it's nothing. Nothing at all."

Mei's bottom lip quivered and her eyes pleaded. "Please…"

Saito lowered his arms, almost charmed by that adorable face. He almost couldn't say no…

Then Hikaru removed the lid. "It's just a bunch of rocks in some water."

"How boring." Midori added as all four twins peered inside. Saito's mouth hung open, a long, slow squeak coming from his throat.

"Dude, why so protective over a bucket of rocks?" Kaoru asked.

"Are there drugs inside or what?" Iori added.

Saito finally closed his mouth and snatched up the lid and returned it to the cooler. "It's not just a bunch of rocks, you…you morons."

"Morons. Ouch." Hikaru said, crossing his arms.

"Shut up! You had no right to open that. It's none of your business." Saito stood up, picking up his cooler. "And, for your information, there happens to be a whole ecosystem in here. Not that you idiots would know that. Those rocks are full of tide pools on the other side. I like to study them, but I don't want noisy brats like you poking their noses into my business." Saito lifted his chin haughtily.

"Whoa, chill drama queen." Iori monotoned. "No one's going to say anything about your little icky-system."

"Ecosystem!"

"Yeah, yeah, that."

Saito looked on the verge of tears. Hisa reached out her hand again, "Do you need any more help?" She offered shyly.

Saito swatted her hand away. "NO! I already—"

The cooler had switched hands in the instant that Mori had placed his fist inside Saito's cheek. Saito somersaulted until he hit water, landing in an awkward heap. Mori walked over to the boy and set down the cooler he had taken before he attacked. The box was undisturbed. Saito's cheek was red and his eyes spun for several seconds.

Hisa took Mori's arm. "That wasn't necessary…he didn't actually hurt me…"

"I know." Mori looked at the cooler. "That's why I saved the cooler."

The rest of the club stared at Saito, a full audience for him as he nursed his red cheek while trying to carry the cooler away from them. Once he was far enough away the excitement left with him. Tamaki went back to questioning.

"Were you following that boy?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Kyoya fumed. Then he turned on his heel. "Look, are we going to be here all night or are we going to go home? I've had a rather trying day."

Tamaki smiled. "Of course."

Kyoya's mood hadn't improved much learning what Saito had been up to. It might be useful information, possibly, but there was still something rather silly about the whole thing now. He pulled his towel over his shoulders against the wind and started walking behind Sayori and Jun. Right now, Sayori was the fuel for most of his anger. She sent him a sincere smile over her shoulder. A gesture he did not return outwardly. He adjusted his glasses with two fingers.

_Damn it_. He cursed.


	8. St Lobelia Academy Strikes Back, Again

**A/N: Revised. Now I am all caught up and working on new stuff. Hopefully this revised version came out better than the original and for those that still have this on their alert list, (sorry for the long long wait) I should be posting new stuff shortly. ^_^ Enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter Eight  
St. Lobelia Girls' Academy Strikes Back, Again**

"Welcome Gentlemen."

The doors to the Hostess Club room swung open, revealing six girls attired in elegant kimonos. The ladies smiled and extended their hands to their guests. The Ouran boys moved about the room with enthusiasm. They drooled over Jun and Sayori. Doted on Hisa and Mei. And held their hands to bloody noses thanks to the twins.

Each of the girls had fallen into their roles with ease, Jun truly blossoming in the attention. She sat regally between her two current clients when the doors to the club room were thrown open.

Every head turned to the three school girls standing in the doorway. The tallest one, with short fawn hair, glared at the room. There was a moment of silence before Jun regained her composure and put down her tea cup.

"And how can we help you, this evening?" She waltzed toward the door, extending a hand to the newcomers. The twins were at her side in seconds.

"Oo, they're girls. That's a first." They giggled together.

Jun pushed them aside. "Honestly, you two. There's no need to be rude. They're our guests no matter what their gender."

Finally, the tallest girl could not retain her silence any longer. She was not happy. "What is the meaning of this?" She fumed.

Jun tilted her head. "I'm sorry, Madame, but I have no idea as to what you are referring. Do we know each other?"

All three girls gasped. "She doesn't know who we are!" Exclaimed a girl with chin length hair, sounding very aghast about that fact.

There was a moment of general confusion for Jun and the twins before Sayori stepped in. "You are students of Lobelia Academy."

"Wow. You're so smart Sayo-chan." Mei praised.

Sayori smiled. "They are wearing the Lobelia uniform, Mei."

The tall one took a breath and put a hand to her face. "Let us try this again. Sisters, I am Benio Amakusa, leader of the White Lily League or the Zuka Club at St. Lobelia's." Benio bowed.

"Hinako Tsuwabuki." The chin length haired girl added.

"And Chizuru Maihara." Finished the long haired brunette.

Sayori hid her amusement behind a civil smile. These girls seemed to take themselves seriously.

Jun bought every word easily. "It is a pleasure to meet all of you. Please, why don't you sit and help yourself to tea and cake." Jun returned the bow, not forgetting to send a glare at the snickering twins.

"We are not here as guests." Benio snapped. Then she put her hand to her forehead and flipped the ends of her bangs. "I did not want to believe my ears when the news reached me. News of a new club at Ouran. One, quite possibly, even more shameless than its predecessor. I did not think such beautiful women capable."

Jun looked confused, but still smiled pleasantly. "I'm afraid I have no idea what you're—"

"This club." Benio flourished. "This club is a disgrace to our gender. How can you lower yourselves to mere servants?"

Jun tilted her head. "Lower?"

"You are upholding the very thing we have worked so hard to eradicate. These men are beneath you and yet you parade around in pretty outfits for their amusement." Chizuru stated calmly.

Jun's mind was spinning. "We-we do no such thing. I mean we do, but…we are not…that's not…"

Sayori stepped in front of her friend. "I assure you that is not the club's intentions. We are simply providing a service for clients. It's business."

Benio smiled at Sayori. This one was smarter than she had anticipated. Benio moved toward Sayori, who continued to observe the scene with deadpan enthusiasm.

"You, my dear, are definitely Lobelia material. How would you like to shut down this repressive club and join our family at St. Lobelia's? You would be most welcome there. A girl of your beauty and talent." Benio assessed as she indiscreetly looked Sayori up and down.

Jun nearly burst. "No. Sayori would never leave."

Sayori put her hand on Jun's shoulder, her eyes still on Benio. "I appreciate the offer, but I'm afraid I must decline."

Benio put an arm around Sayori. "You are afraid of what your dear friends would say. You will not leave your comrades behind. I respect that. We could see about transferring them all. It is a woman's world and St. Lobelia's is there to give them the best opportunities available."

"And you would, of course, be invited to join the Zuka club and will be under the direct leadership of the great, Benibara." Hinako sang. Sayori felt bile rise in her throat.

"You should consider yourselves lucky." Chizuru added dryly.

Sayori studied the girl's in front of her and deemed them extremely irritating. They were very high on themselves and she doubted they actually understood the ideals of equality or even appreciated them. Still, it did not do to burn bridges or to upset them without an actual reason than simply because they were stupid.

Jun's eyes grew large. "You want us to abandon the Hostess club? This club is here to prove that women can have just as much power as men. That we are, in fact, equal and can do whatever they can do. Not to overshadow them, but to stand on the same ground. I will not forsake my club. The offer is generous, but we will not be going anywhere."

"You can tell yourselves whatever you like, but you are really just degrading yourself. You have made yourselves objects to be bought and sold. These activities are a disgrace. Why do you need men drooling over you? They are not even worth your time." Benio said, her voice dramatic and loud.

Sayori was beginning to get annoyed. "Whether or not that is the case, we have declined your offer and I don't see what point there is in persisting."

This was followed by the twins sticking out their tongues at the offending trio.

Benio did not look amused.

"How dare you speak to the magnificent Benibara that way." Cried an outraged Hinako.

Her leader raised a hand to silence her. "Thank you, Hinako, but it is not necessary."

Sayori and Benio eyed each other dangerously.

Benio continued. "You wish to continue with your mockery of the fairer sex, that is your choice. However, you must know that we cannot simply stand by and let this continue. I will make it my mission to shut down both of these _Host_ clubs at Ouran, as both are degrading to women. You have been warned." Benio turned on her heel and left with her classmates, the door slamming behind them.

"She does realize that they wouldn't be here if it wasn't for men, right? They're…kinda necessary." Iori broke the silence, her sister went to lean on her shoulder.

"All I'm sayin', is I smell a woman scorned." Midori shook her head. "It's a sad tale, but that bitch is mad crazy."

Sayori smiled, not even bothering to scold them for their language. The word fit, anyway. "Yes, I do believe they have a drastically skewed view of this world."

"So, do we care about their threat?" Midori asked.

"'Cause I don't see three nut jobs, who pirouette instead of walk, as scary." Iori added.

"Those three are smarter than they seem. At least when it comes to getting what they want. And let us not forget that they have an immense following of passionate fans. We can't compete with their numbers. They will surely try to sabotage this club and the Hosts, but—"

"Oh, Sayori! We cannot let them. We must save our club and the Host club." Jun exclaimed as she grasped Sayori's hand. The idea of a Hostess club had been suggested by Sayori, but Jun had taken to the idea as if it were her own. The club was the most important thing in Jun's life. It was the only place she could be seen and heard. She couldn't bear the thought of her club being destroyed.

"They won't." Sayori promised. She didn't want to underestimate the Zuka club, but she knew that they were hardly a match for her. Their leader might be smart and cunning, but she was also flashy and exaggerated. Possibly, a little too much like Jun and Tamaki for her own good. Then there was the involvement of the Host club in the threat. Sayori knew one other person that, combined with her, the Zuka club stood no chance.

"Sayori. You've got that evil look in your eyes again." Iori commented with a finger in the older girl's face.

Sayori pushed the hand away. "I have not."

"You are scheming." Midori accused. Sayori rolled her eyes and opened her notebook as she walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Jun asked.

"I'm going to pay the Hosts a visit. They need to be informed of the Lobelia girl's declaration to destroy them."

* * *

The doors to music room #3 opened and Mei sprinted to a table filled with sweets. Honey had appropriately saved her a piece of cake, as it was now regular for Mei to visit after club hours.

Hisa took her seat next to Mori, kissing his cheek as she sat. The rest of the girls filed in, their need to discuss the Lobelia situation apparently important enough to keep them at school far longer than they should be.

Sayori sat across from Kyoya as he typed on his laptop. He glanced up from his screen. Sayori tried to get a word in before Jun could finish telling Tamaki and the drama started.

"I assume you know of the Zuka club from St. Lobelia?" Sayori asked.

"We are familiar with them, yes." Kyoya replied absently.

"We have just had the pleasure of meeting them a few moments ago." Her voice was strained.

"I see. And what does this have to do with us?" He looked up from his computer, fingertips pressed together in front of his mouth. "I assume there is a reason, or you wouldn't have brought it up."

Sayori leaned an arm over the back of her chair. "They mean to destroy the Hostess club. Promised it actually. It was all very showy."

Kyoya nodded. "And you want our help in preventing this, is that it?"

"I was thinking we help each other."

He smiled. "And why would we do that?"

"Did I forget to add that her crusade extended to both of the Ouran Host clubs? Her threat involved both of us." Sayori managed, just as Tamaki's cry of disbelief rose through the air. She could feel the sanity slipping through her fingers.

Tamaki had grabbed Kyoya by the shoulders in that next instant and shook him. "Did you know about this?"

Kyoya fixed his glasses. "I have only just been informed."

The king's hands slammed on the table. "How can they want to destroy the host club?"

Haruhi, who had heard at the same time as Tamaki, looked at Kyoya for logic. "'Destroy' the host club? That seems a bit drastic."

"They aren't exactly known for their subtlety." Kyoya replied.

"We cannot let this happen." Tamaki continued, as if no one else had spoke. "We must defend our club against those…those…" His words from there went in and out of coherency. Eventually, his pacing led him to the twins who he identified with a finger in their face. "…And you two will be the look outs."

Hikaru held up his hands, "Um, boss, we don't even have any idea what you're talking about."

"Quiet!" Tamaki roared. "You shady twins are going to be useful for something for a change. So you will be the distraction while Kyoya and I infiltrate in these disguises." He held up a Lobelia Academy uniform and a janitor's uniform.

"Wait." Kaoru observed dryly. "I thought we were the look outs?"

"And where'd you get those costumes?" Hikaru added.

"That doesn't matter now!" Tamaki intoned, his voice so full of passion and anguish at the thought of losing his beloved family. Tamaki turned to Kyoya, thrusting the Lobelia Uniform into his face. "Now, quick, put this on."

Kyoya looked at his president. "You have got to be joking."

"Do I _look_ like I'm joking?" Tamaki continued. "It's for the good of the club—"

"There's no chance I'd wear that." Kyoya started. It wasn't long before Jun was at Tamaki's side, insisting that he 'bite the bullet' for the good of everyone. "And why is it that I have to wear the uniform? I'm sure the twins would be more willing than I, and surely much better choices." Kyoya smiled pleasantly, his distraction had working. Tamaki turned the force of his plan back onto the twins.

Sayori leaned forward, her chin resting on her knuckles. "Oh, but you'd pull off that school girl costume better than anyone."

Kyoya didn't look amused. "Can we just get back to where we left off? I'm afraid if we don't come up with something plausible soon, Tamaki is simply going to stick with his ridiculous plan."

Sayori smiled. "As you wish."

"Now." Kyoya started as he typed on his computer. "The Lobelia girls are not to be underestimated, but I don't foresee any major obstacles." He coughed into his fist. "Well, besides the ones created by our lovely Prince and Princess."

Sayori chuckled.

"I think it would be best to take them out before they have a chance to attack either of the clubs. In this instance, we'd want to avoid any potential damage so as to keep the clubs' popularity at its peak. It is easy to discredit a reputation, but harder to re-establish it."

"We have a number of options there." Sayori said, fever in her voice. "The most satisfying scenario is to completely destroy the Zuka club and their following."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "Not hold with their feminist ideals?"

She smiled coyly. "I'm not opposed to equality, but their ideals for feminism are simply unrealistic and unreasonable." She tilted her head to the side. "Honestly, I can't see hating men as much as they seem to. I think men have their uses."

He adjusted his glasses, determined not to play along. But her comment had been amusing. "The best course of action would be to discredit her, there-by taking away her power. It solves our problem with one move."

Sayori's eyes lit up, an evil grin gracing her lips. "And how does one discredit a member of the Zuka club?"

"Obviously…" Kyoya started.

"…With men." She finished.


	9. The Carriage Looks Rather Like a Pumpkin

**A/N: So this is all new stuff. My revisions are done. Hope you like this chapter. I'm sort of working toward a conclusion-ish, but this has been more episodic than anything so I might just see how long I can make it. I'm not sure yet. Please enjoy this chapter and reviews are greatly appreciated and make my day. ^_^ **

**Chapter Nine  
Kyoya's Carriage Looks Rather Like a Pumpkin**

Jun had a hand to her chin as Sayori detailed her idea. The hosts and hostesses were gathered around Sayori, Kyoya the only one still seated at his table positioned behind her while looking at his laptop. When she was finished, the Princess asked, "So…what you're saying is…?"

Sayori gave her a level look, not letting her frustration show. "I am suggesting that it would be negative for a member of the Zuka club to be found with a man in a rather…suggestive situation. With their organization so firmly against males in general, it would be the quickest and easiest way to discredit their leader and thereby sabotaging the rest of their club. Now." After clarifying, Sayori continued with the rest of her plan. "We have about seven different temptations to throw at her, faking it is going to be necessary, but I think everyone here can act their parts."

"Seven different temptations?" Jun asked.

"The Host club. It's their job to appeal to women, rational or otherwise. One of them is bound to appeal to this Benio person." Sayori said with a wave of her hand.

Kyoya looked up from his notebook. "For the record, I had no part in this particular aspect of the plan. I simply agreed on the best way to discredit Benio Amakusa. I suggested a simple plant or something along those lines. All one would need is a photo or rumor to get the ball rolling. We need only to let the ball go. Raise doubt in her fans and then gravity takes care of the rest."

Sayori rounded on him. "Yes, but you underestimate Amakusa. She is not likely to be caught in any sort of _position_, real or otherwise. A photoshopped picture is about as close as you'll get and she can easily explain it away. She's a good talker, why else would she have all those mindless fans?" Sayori put a hand on her hip. "Now, if we can manage something real, generate some genuine feelings from her, even miniscule ones, then we'll have something. The addition of real emotional conflict will make any explanations she could conjure more difficult and less convincing. Real emotions are harder to hide than implied ones. If she is caught, truly caught, developing feelings for a man then she'll take care of the rest."

Kyoya looked up from his notebook. "You have a point, I suppose, but good luck trying to get it to work. Never mind the fact that you only really have four attempts at this, and Miss Amakusa does have a very good idea of what each of us looks like."

Sayori frowned. "Four attempts?"

Kyoya gave her a smile. "Well, obviously Haruhi, Mori, and Honey will never work. While I think we may have a chance of disguising the others to be unrecognizable, Miss Amakusa knows Haruhi's face too well. As for Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai? The glares you received merely suggesting the idea lead me to believe Hisa-san and Mei-san would never allow it."

Sayori huffed. "Regardless, your idea is better suited as a backup should my plan fail." She placed a hand on his table, leering down her shoulder at him.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "I can agree to that." When he glanced up, she held him with emerald eyes.

"Um…guys?"

"Sayori?"

"K-Kyoya?"

Sayori jumped a little and Kyoya had the presence of mind to look straight at his monitor. "Yes, what?" They answered together.

Jun looked between them, her face uncertain. Sayori lifted her hand from the table and looked to her president, brushing stray bangs from her face. "What is it, Jun?"

"Well, Tamaki and I had been saying that we agreed with both of you. We can do your plan first, Sayori and then use Kyoya's as a backup…but you two were just sort of staring at each other and we couldn't get either of you—"

Sayori waved Jun aside, pushing her away from Tamaki and Kyoya. "Yes. Yes. I'm sure you're just confused. Now. Are we ready to get started?"

Tamaki gave Kyoya a thoughtful look, which he promptly ignored. Kyoya stood and closed his computer. "It is getting late. I think it would be best if we continued this tomorrow." He looked at the hosts, the twins had started playing games on their phones. Honey and Mei had fallen asleep and Mori and Hisa were sharing one of the sofas and a mouth, it would seem.

* * *

Kyoya picked up his computer, the last one to leave. Sayori had engaged Jun in conversation and lead her toward the door and then to Jun's car where she quickly shut the girl inside. Tamaki had been harder to get rid of, much more persistent to talk to Kyoya than Jun had been. Still, with a few well placed threats and looks, Kyoya was able to sit in the club room in peace.

Now he gathered his things and called for his driver. The car was waiting out front for him. Kyoya slid down the cold leather and watched the scenery go by, his chin resting on his hand. When he arrived at his house he slowly picked up his bag and made his way to his room. He only stopped to instruct the maid that he would be taking his dinner in his room. When he reached his door, he could see a pair of feet hanging off the arm of his couch.

Groaning, he opened his door and set his bag down. Fuyumi's head popped up when she heard him enter. "There you are. It's a bit late for you to be getting back. Did the club run late today?"

Kyoya took of his jacket and threw it over the couch. "I thought I told you not to just come in my room when I'm not home. This door was locked."

Fuyumi smiled and held up a twisted hair pin. "No, it was open." She laughed. She sat up and leaned over the back of the couch, watching him. "Hmm." Fuyumi studied, her hand on her chin. He loosened his tie and then threw it on the floor. "Something's up?"

"Hm?" He glanced at her.

She laughed. "Is there something wrong? You look…well, kind of tired."

"Oh." He grabbed a change of clothes and headed for his bathroom. When he emerged, Fuyumi was leaning on the doorframe, her face in his.

"Okay. Something's up. Now tell me."

He looked at his sister, annoyed. "Nothing is 'up.' I've got a lot of work to do. Would you mind bothering someone else for now?"

She pouted. "Kyoya. That wasn't very nice."

Rolling his eyes he moved past her and fell over the arm of the couch. "Fine. I'm sorry. Happy?"

"No." She kneeled on the floor next to him. "Did something happen today?"

"Nothing I care to discuss." He closed his eyes and draped his wrist over his forehead.

She bowed her head. "Would it have something to do with Sayori Koichi?"

Kyoya's eyes opened and he looked down on her without moving his head. "What about her?"

"Dad knows." Fuyumi began. "That's part of the reason I came here. He knows she's transferred to your school."

Kyoya looked at the ceiling. "And he wants to know why I didn't say something sooner?"

Fuyumi nodded. "Why didn't you? Not that I really care, but, it's not like you."

"I suppose I didn't see much point in it. I was handling the situation." He knew a part of it was his father's reaction. He have been forced Kyoya to leave the Host club or transfer schools. That possibility had always occurred to him and caused his silence. "I hoped to gain information from her, thinking father might be more pleased if I took the initiative. I would have told him."

Fuyumi raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like that's not how it happened."

"What on earth are you talking about now?" He sighed. Fuyumi had a terrible habit of being a girl. She liked to talk around issues and he wasn't in the mood. He had to think of how best to explain this to his father. He had hoped to gain information from her on his own initiative and then tell his father about it later, that had not been a lie. But it was only half the truth. Now, even less so.

She poked his cheek. "Why did you get so sour when I mentioned her name? Huh? You know, you two used to play together when you were little. She had such a crush on you."

Kyoya looked at his sister, lifting his hand. "You're not funny."

"What? It's true. Sayori really liked you. I could tell. I'm older."

Maybe their memories differed. What he remembered was a stubborn girl who made it her mission to see that every encounter they had ended in a battle. She would force him into stupid games that his father had made him play so as to appease the girl's father. How many times had Sayori suggested ridiculous games that would always end up with him in trouble? He had believed she hated him. Maybe that was different now, but he was sure that, back then, she had truly despised him. "I'm afraid you're remembering a different girl. Maybe her sister—"

"No, stupid. Sayori is the one I'm thinking of. She always used to play with you. It was adorable." Fuyumi fluttered her eyes.

Now he was getting agitated. "Yes and she also used to specifically word things so that I would be the one in trouble. She forced me into horrible games and costumes with blackmail. Yes, at five and six, she was still manipulative enough to blackmail me. Had father not instructed me to be nice on account of her father, I would never have even tolerated the girl. Fuyumi, she hated me."

His sister moved her finger to poke his forehead. "You're so stupid. Little girls are always mean to boys when they like them."

He huffed. "I thought it was supposed to be the other way around."

"Sometimes." Fuyumi replied thoughtfully. "But not always. That girl's eyes would light up the moment she saw you. Her sister, Ayama, and I used to watch you two play and she was always going out of her way to be next to you. To hold your hand or sit in your lap. As kids, it was innocent enough. Kind of cute actually. Especially since you always looked to be in pain.

"Probably because I was." He mumbled.

"Anyway." Fuyumi continued. "Besides all that, her sister told me that as soon as you left she never shut up about you. 'When is Kyoya coming back?' 'Is Kyoya coming over today?' 'Can I save one of my cupcakes for Kyoya?'" Fuyumi smiled.

Kyoya didn't look amused. "What is your point in all this, Fuyumi?"

"My point, dear brother, is that you had that same look in your eyes when I first mentioned her name. So, come on, spill it. You've been talking to her and not so you can spy on her family for father."

He placed a hand over his eyes. "You're delusional."

Fuyumi picked up his wrist, smiling. "I'm right."

"My only interest in her is for this family. Father's company. I have no interest otherwise. Any time spent together had been for the club or for that purpose. And that purpose only."

"Oh, Kyoya," She took his hand. "Why is it so hard to say you like her?"

He looked at the ceiling.

"Whether you tell me or not, doesn't matter. The question is, what are you going to do about it?"

"What do you mean? There's nothing that could be done," He eyed her, "If you were right, which you are not. For the sake of argument. There is nothing that I could do about it, so why—"

"Bother?"

"Exactly. What would be the point?" He grabbed his hair. "And how is you making me think about it supposed to make anything better?" He spat.

Fuyumi smiled. "Has she changed much? Since she was little?" Her brother let go of his hair, letting his arms fall to the couch.

"I suppose." He offered weakly.

"How?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose, lifting his glasses off his face. "How what?"

"How has she changed?" Fuyumi pressed sweetly. "And don't even think of not answering me." She squinted dangerously. "I know where you sleep."

He sighed, letting his glasses fall back onto his face. "I don't know…"

"Try."

He glared at her. "Fine." _Well, she certainly can fill out a dress better than she had at six, but I'm not telling Fuyumi that. _"She's manipulative. Cunning. Stubborn. So nothing has changed there…" He frowned his voice quiet. "And, she laughs. A lot more than she used to. And smiles. She's confident. Intelligent. Witty…She knows exactly what she wants and who she is…rather like Tamaki. But she can be evil when she wants to be…" He felt a smile coming and looked at his sister before it could surface. She leaned on her chin, arms on the edge of the couch, staring at him dreamily. "What?"

"It's so…different. Hearing you talk about a woman like that." Fuyumi sighed. "It's so romantic."

"Don't be dense. I was simply describing her as you asked me to do. There's nothing sentimental about it."

"You can't fool me, so I don't know why you always try to." She laughed.

Kyoya smiled, finally sitting up. "You're an idiot." He said, affectionately. Fuyumi took a pillow and hit him lightly in the head.

"Not any more than you."

He sighed. Whatever his sister had meant to accomplish she only succeeded in making him more confused than before. Then he looked at his floor darkly. "I still have to tell father that she is enrolled at Ouran."

Fuyumi put her hand on his knee. "You'll think of something. You've always been good at talking."

He chuckled. "Not to him."

"Don't be such a downer." She stood up and kissed the top of his head. "I know you'll think of something."

"And how do you know that?" He asked as she started to leave.

"Because if you don't, father will most likely pull you from that school altogether." She didn't have to add anything else. He knew what that meant. No Host Club. No Tamaki. No friends.

And no Sayori.

Kyoya listened to the sound of his door opening, then as it shut quietly. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, staring at the ceiling, but it couldn't have been long. One of the butlers had come to his room to fetch him. Kyoya hadn't really thought much about what he was going to say. He knew it had to be convincing and it had to keep him at Ouran. But he couldn't focus on anything. He focused better on the way to his father's office. Then he regained his composure as he opened the door. Then, when he straightened from his formal bow, he knew what he was going to say.

Yoshio Otori looked at his son through his steepled hands. "Now, Kyoya, what's this I hear about a Koichi attending your school?"


	10. In Fair Ouran, Where we Lay Our Scene

**A/N: Taking a very "Romeo and Juliet" feel. Hence the title of this chapter. Enjoy. ^_^**

**Chapter Ten  
In Fair Ouran, Where we Lay our Scene...**

"No way."

"Come on, Hikaru. We all have to do it."

"No we don't, not all of us. There's no way I'm seducing _that_ woman."

Tamaki huffed, having had this fight with Hikaru for most of the morning. Kaoru hadn't been much better. The boys were currently waiting for the girls to show up and Tamaki had been unable to get a hold of Kyoya when the Shadow King had failed to show up for school. "Look, boss, we're all for destroying the Zuka club, don't get us wrong." Kaoru explained.

"Yeah." Hikaru finished. "We just don't want to have to basically try and get Benio Amakusa to fall in love with us while trying."

"But if you guys back out then we won't have any left to go through with the plan…" Tamaki steamed, rather feebly. He wasn't thrilled about the idea either.

That is when the girls arrived. The Ishihara twins slinked up to Kaoru and Hikaru. "What's with the looks?"

Tamaki grinned evilly. "They don't want to do their part. They'd rather just let both our clubs be destroyed by those St. Lobelia girls." He shrugged, letting the girls take care of the rest.

Iori put a hand on her hip, staring.

"What?" Hikaru shrugged. "Don't look at me like that. I'm not doing it."

Midori crossed her arms.

"Seriously. Forget it. Have you seen that girl? She's kind of nut job." Kaoru defended.

The girls raised an eyebrow and said together, "Well, if you're too scared…"

Groaning, Hikaru and Kaoru finally agreed to help. After that, Sayori took over management. She sat the hosts down and explained exactly what their plan of attack would be, and that Mori and Honey would be excluded. She didn't comment on the absence of Kyoya, but she chewed her lip worriedly for most of the day. Even when the stress of the evening started getting to her, she kept turning her head toward the door, hoping.

"No. No." Sayori sighed, a hand on her temple. "That will never work."

Hikaru stopped acting and put a hand on his hip. "And why not?"

Sayori had been playing the part of Benio for the practicing, since no one else seemed willing. The set up was going to be tricky so each host had to play their new role perfectly in order to succeed.

"You are supposed to be an idealist. The sensitive guy who is driven by his peaceful and revolutionary goals for humanity." She clarified. "What you did sounded like a tree hugger on drugs." Hikaru was to display the passionate idealist who was new-age and fit the heterosexual role reversal that might appeal to someone like Amakusa. Kaoru was to portray the opposite. The type of man Benio despises: macho, chivalrous, and aggressive. She figured there was always a chance of opposites attracting, but, needless to say, Kaoru was a last resort.

Tamaki hadn't needed too much coaching. He took to his role simply enough. He was the effeminate lure. Basically, he was a girl while not actually being a girl. Sayori hadn't needed to give him much coaching in that respect. He only needed to tone down the dramatic and restrain from flirting with women besides Amakusa.

The only other host left to work with was Kyoya, but he was still missing. Tamaki had tried calling his house, but the maid had answered, saying the young master was sick. Sayori doubted that very much, but she couldn't do anything about it. When he did arrive, Kyoya was going to play the empathetic intellectual. Honestly, she believed that his role would be the one to break Amakusa, but the thought made her face burn. The last thing she wanted was to watch him flirt with that…that…Sayori let the splintered remains of her pencil fall into the waste basket.

She had just brushed the last remnants of lead from her hands when the Host Club doors opened.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki was the first to crowd the boy. "I thought you were sick."

Kyoya smiled, not particularly annoyed by Tamaki holding onto his shoulders. "Yes, well, I'm feeling much better now." He went over to a table to set his bag down. When he looked up, every host and hostess eye was on him. "Don't we have some work to do?" He sighed, adjusting his glasses with two fingers.

"Sorry, Kyoya-senpai. It's just…well…you've never missed school before…" Hikaru said.

"Or so much of club activities…" Kaoru shrugged with his brother. "So. You know. This is weird."

"Nonsense. Everyone gets sick from time to time. I am human after all."

Haruhi smirked. "Yeah, but not all of us are quite convinced." She mumbled.

Sayori kindly stepped in, ushering the hosts out of Kyoya's face and getting them back on track. She looked at him over her shoulder, but he set his gaze determinedly on anything but her. Hesitantly, because she did not believe for a second that he had been sick, Sayori approached. Her smile was genuine and her eyes soft, almost kind. "You've missed a lot today."

His eyes were covered by the glare on his lenses. "I see. Then, I suppose I'll have to be filled in. I wouldn't want to miss anything, considering how quickly things change around here."

She leaned on the edge of a table, her knees bending along the edge. It didn't take long to run through the club events he had missed. She rolled all of the fighting and bad acting by the twins into a few sentences. Then she got to his part in the plan, looking up at him with a smirk. The playfulness was back and a part of her was looking forward to the look on his face when he knew he was to be included. "So, then we get to your role."

He looked up, actually in her direction, for the first time. "And what would that be?" He had agreed with her choices for the most part this far.

"The empathetic intellectual." She smiled. "You're the only one capable."

He sighed. "Fine."

"Remember, you need to be charming and polite." Sayori directed.

He seethed. "Yes, I understand the role." Sayori held in laughter, knowing that he was reluctant to participate.

"I'll play the part of Amakusa—" She started.

Kyoya's head snapped toward her. "Excuse me?"

"For practice, of course. Did you really think you were just going to wing it? We have to make sure that the character is right. That you know what you're doing."

"I know what I'm doing." He argued quietly, his voice bordering anger.

Sayori leaned toward him, her shoulder at her cheek as she smiled coyly. "Then you won't mind proving that."

He watched her stride to the middle of the floor, extending a hand as she waited for him to follow. _Like hell. _

"Kyoya, aren't you going to get any practicing in?" Tamaki asked, noticing the hesitation.

"I don't require practice, but you and the twins might benefit from the exercise." He tried to keep his voice light and positive. Then he felt an arm slink over his shoulders, followed by a second. The twins, being shorter, had him hunched over as they stood on either side.

"Now, Kyoya-senpai, we all had to do it. How does it look to us if our own leader doesn't participate?" Hikaru purred.

"Besides, if you're as good as you claim, we might learn something from your example." Kaoru grinned.

"You wouldn't want to deny us such a promising learning opportunity, would you?" Hikaru winked at his twin.

Kyoya was almost visibly shaking, anger and frustration making it hard to see straight. His head was down, but when he lifted it, he wore the perfect smile of a gentlemen. "If you want, I can write up some notes on the subject. I'm sure that would be much more enlightening to you." He sent them a pleasant glare. "Unless, of course, you're not interested in such learning possibilities."

The twins released his shoulders, shrugging and sauntering off. They had failed. Haruhi moved next to him, just as Tamaki started to prepare his own argument. She spoke quietly, so that Tamaki wouldn't hear, but Kyoya would.

"You know," She sent him a knowing smile. "They'll never stop unless you do it, so why not just get it over with? If you're that good you'll only have to run through it once and it would probably be a lot less painful than listening to all this."

Kyoya looked down at Haruhi. Then returned the smile. "As much as I hate to say it, I believe you have a point." Tamaki was still full swing when Kyoya put a hand in his face and the blonde fell backward. Kyoya sighed, stepping in front of Sayori. "Let's get this over with." Her eyes practically shone. He thought of Fuyumi and all that nonsense she had tried spilling the other day. Then he shook it off as exactly that, nonsense.

"You can start." Sayori said with a bow. "I'll be playing the part of Amakusa." She twisted her face and assumed her best Benio impression, which was not at all accurate.

He held back a sigh, looking forward instead of at Sayori beside him. "Hello, Miss Amakusa. I was just admiring your beautiful academy." He began smoothly, his voice soft and almost kind. The voice of a diplomat.

Sayori waved her arms dramatically, flipping the ends of her ebony hair. "And how can you, a man, fully appreciate the true beauty of this sacred institution?" She had made her voice deeper and taken on some strange accent that neither Benio nor any other human used. Kyoya felt the very corner of his mouth slant upwards, despite his protest. But Sayori was too in character to notice, her eyes closed and her pose ridiculous. Her rendition so horrible, it was almost amusing enough to make him forget.

He bowed politely. "That I am. But I would gladly accept any council you could give me on the subject. A woman's opinion is truly something to cherish."

Sayori held her chin in the air. "Your words are very refreshing." She put her hands on her hips, like she might start to fly at any moment.

"I take that as the highest compliment, from you. Would you care to show me around this magnificent institution so that I may better understand its true beauty? I'm sure, with you as my guide, I would learn so much more than I have previously read." He still fought a smile, but extended his hand to her, as he would in the real situation.

Sayori grabbed his whole arm. "What a wonderful idea! Finally, a man that can acknowledge a woman's superior intellect."

"Yes, superior." He said quietly.

"What was that?" She snapped, her eyes leveling him.

"I was simply agreeing with you."

She nodded and began dragging him around the room roughly. Pointing at walls or pillars or tables and naming them as important historical monuments of St. Lobelia. She had done her research, at least. All the names were accurate with precise details on their meaning.

"Do you always agree so easily?" She asked, as she stopped her 'tour.'

"Quite the contrary. My respect is very difficult to obtain. But I have heard so much of your abilities that I had done my own research into your career. I was rather impressed with your supreme cunning and ability, while admiring your feminine graces and elegance. Your skills on stage are not to be outdone as well. I have never seen a more convincing portrayal of Hamlet." He lied smoothly, bowing again and taking her hand.

Sayori tried to keep the girly squeals from her act, keeping her voice a few octaves lower and trying to be more like Amakusa. "You have heard of me, that is no surprise."

He smiled. "I make it a point to know things of importance and the activity of a well known, talented, club leader from a prestigious school is something I research fully." Kyoya cleared his throat, not forgetting that he was supposed to be seducing the woman. But it was not Amakusa who peered up at him from under her eyelashes. He continued bravely. "When I found the subject to be a woman of such natural beauty that was just an added bonus."

Sayori put a hand to her cheek, falling quickly out of character. "Natural beauty?"

"Qui, mademoiselle. And now I find that you are beautiful in more ways than one, to my delight."

"You're a very smooth talker, Mr. Otori." Sayori's emerald eyes were unwavering. Her voice at its normal pitch.

"I like to think so." He replied, losing a bit of his confidence with her staring like that. He kept his smile going and retained his character. She still had his arm, grasping it with both of hers.

"Do you talk to every girl you meet like this?" Sayori looked down, her bangs hitting his shoulder.

"I believe every woman deserves to be treated with respect and appreciation. I hold no favorites, though I might be persuaded to nominate you for the position." Her fingers moved gently on his arm, her knee bumping his thigh, like she wanted to move closer. When she looked up, there was no more acting going on.

It was her turn. Her line. But she didn't speak. Then her head was moving, closer like her body seemed to want to do. What the hell was she thinking? She was not about to try and kiss him. Not in the middle of a crowded club room. Not him. And, his biggest problem, he seemed to be letting her. Her lips parted in that delicious way girls have of doing simple things as if in slow motion. Her hands had slipped down his arm to grab his hand, holding it in place.

He fought to keep his eyes open. She smelled so good. Her face was so close. Her breath was so inviting. Her lips looked so appealing. Damn her.

Her breath hit his lips and he still wasn't trying to stop her. His eyes fell closed.

"Wow, Kyoya-senpai. You did _way_ better than any of us." Hikaru noted with a smirk.

Sayori jumped backward, running her hand over her lips. She rubbed at her face and then brushed at her hair and then straightened her shirt. Kyoya hadn't moved or done anything but stand there and almost close his eyes and almost let her kiss him.

"Uh…yeah. That was very good practice. I think you're ready. No need to continue you." She tried to keep her voice even, but the words still came out rushed. Her cheeks were pink and her heart pounded in her ears. But visually, she remained composed.

Kaoru leaned on his brother's shoulder. The rest of the club had been watching, riveted, and now quite speechless. "Yeah, good practice." Kaoru said. "I might be compelled to say, a bit too good. What do you think Hikaru?"

"Oh, I don't know Kaoru. Their scene _was_ extremely convincing."

Kyoya kept his mouth shut, knowing that defending himself would only work to incriminate him further. The twins had active imaginations and he did not want to feed it. Thankfully, Sayori was smart enough to draw the same conclusion. In his mind, however, the twins were both suffering horribly for their bold comments.

Hoping to keep the crowd from saying anything, they bowed to each other formally and parted ways. Jun had just opened her mouth, when Sayori spoke first. "I think we can call it a night and work out more details tomorrow." She picked up her school bag. With a few protests, the hosts and hostesses began to file out of the room, heading for home.

Sayori held a hand up when she sensed Jun behind her. "You don't have to wait for me. I'll see you tomorrow." Jun pursed her lips. Sayori did not want to be anywhere near the blonde at that moment. Jun was not going to let the issue drop and Sayori needed more time to think.

Jun, getting the wrong idea, ushered everyone left, except for Kyoya, out of the club room. When the door shut, they were alone and both let out a grateful breath.

Sayori kept her back to the room. "You weren't sick."

He stood at the door, ready to leave.

"What's the real reason you were so late?"

Kyoya kept his eyes on the handle.

She sighed. "Fine. Don't tell me." The she was in his face, glaring. "Keep whatever secrets you like. But…" She looked down. "And I know this probably doesn't change anything, but still..."

He looked down, she sounded like she was crying, but he didn't see any trace of tears.

"…You didn't try to stop me." She spun on her heel and let the doors fall shut behind her.

She was right. He didn't try to stop her. Possibly because he didn't want to stop her. Kyoya's talk with his father had gone long into the night. His father had taken a lot of convincing, but Kyoya managed to secure his place at Ouran and in the club. He just needed to keep his father informed of any information Kyoya learned from her, since that was his real intentions when keeping the whole thing quiet.

"And, Kyoya." His father had stopped him, Kyoya's hand on the door.

"Yes, Sir?"

"I've read up on Miss Koichi." His father began. "I want to make sure you understand. Don't fall in love with her."

Kyoya felt his face harden. "Understood."

Then he had let the door swing closed. Of course he understood. What did his father think of him? Kyoya let out a breath. Apparently, he thought Kyoya was a teenage boy and Sayori a teenage girl. Apparently, he knew his son, or at least teenagers, better than Kyoya had thought. No, he wasn't in love, by any means. Love required more than what he was thinking. Besides, he still chose his father over her. That wasn't love.

There was always the possibility of his feelings turning into something as strong, but he wasn't going to let it get that far. His mishap earlier had been a warning. The warning being that if she restarted her pursuit of him, even partly, he'd be caught with ease. His avoiding her was part of the conditions to stay at Ouran. He chose his friends and school over her. Obviously, this was not love, but more fascination. He'd fought off women easily for years. Even though this one actually tempted him, he'd have no problem keeping her away.

Except, he had a problem doing just that not an hour ago. Kyoya got into his car. Quiet. Thoughtful. He had to come up with something. Something that would suit his needs. To maintain his father's good graces, his desire to stay at Ouran, and to combat these nagging feelings that tormented him. Easier said than done.

* * *

Her driver held the door for her and Sayori thanked him as she ducked into her car. "Did you have a good day, Miss?" He asked when he heard the thump of her bag against the floor. He took her silence to mean 'no' and eased the door closed behind her.

Sayori looked out the window. She played with the buttons on the door. She twirled a piece of hair in her finger. Then her car pulled into her drive way, under the front awning and stopped to let her out. Before her driver could get out to open her door, she stopped him. Her mother would want to talk to her or she might run into her father as he was leaving the house. She didn't want to deal with the awkward wave as he passed her by, eyes only for his phone, or deal with her mother obsessing over some party or other.

"I'm not going home." She instructed. "Take me to Inoue's house, please."

"As you wish." Her driver started the car again and they left.

The Inoue estate was a familiar site. Jun and Sayori had been friends since they were little, around the same age that Sayori had met Kyoya. When Sayori left her car and walked up the front steps, the door had opened before she could knock. Jun's excited blonde head filled her view as she was given a hug.

"I didn't think you'd be visiting today." Jun gushed, letting Sayori walk inside. The walls of the house were pale and ancient looking. Displays, priceless antiques, legendary painting, all types of expensive and rare artifacts lined the many rooms and halls. Her parents were collectors. Like most families in their social standing, the house was meant to be viewed, not lived in. Not a single chair or couch looked comfortable. They made Sayori's back stiff just looking at them.

Jun dragged her along, up the stairs and to her room on the third floor, a long evening gown fluttering out behind her. Sayori didn't need to say anything. When Jun was home, she was another display. A piece to make a perfect family in their perfect house. More a trophy than a daughter. Jun was not to speak in her parent's presence unless expressly invited to. She was not to wear 'flashy' trends or appear unladylike in the house. If she ever forgot her manners, Jun was reminded with a sharp slap on the cheek. The poor bubbly girl was caged by her status.

"Oh, this is wonderful. I was just doing my homework before going to bed." Jun fluttered around her room sporadically. It was the only place she could act as she pleased.

"Yes. Wonderful." Sayori mumbled as she fell back on Jun's bed.

Jun finally stopped her chattering and sat next to her friend, a wide smile on her face. "Did you come here to talk about earlier?"

"No."

Jun stretched out onto her side. "Come on, Yori. I'm just dying to talk about it. And I am your best friend, after all. If you can't trust me then—"

"I trust you well enough Jun."

Jun pouted. "Fine. If you must be that way. Why did you come over? You haven't been stopping by nearly as much since we started the club."

"You don't like the club?"

"Oh, but of course I do. Don't be ridiculous." Jun leaned on her elbow. "Do you?"

"I enjoy my time there." Sayori sighed.

"I see. And spending time with friends outside of home is always nice."

"Yes."

"And…I must admit that I've grown awfully fond of the Hosts as well…" Jun smirked, but Sayori had her hand over her eyes.

Sayori was silent now. Jun was not yet clever enough to trick her, and she really didn't come over to feed the girl's already wild imagination.

"You seem fond of them too, I noticed." Jun received a glare.

"Enough. I'm not going to talk about it."

"But why not?" Jun pouted.

"Because…" Sayori covered her face in her hands. Why _had_ she come over? She knew this is how it would be. Maybe she did want to talk. But she didn't. Sayori groaned and rolled onto her stomach, burying her face in Egyptian cotton.

"Sayori." Jun put a hand on her back. "Why are you trying so hard to keep this from me? It's not like I can't see how you are with him. I don't think I've seen you so happy. You can't ignore the issue forever."

"I don't want to talk about it because it won't solve anything." Sayori laid on her hand, staring away from Jun and out the window. Drops gathered on the glass and it began to rain.

"It might not solve anything." Jun agreed somberly. "But you can still talk to me. It's fun to talk. It helps. If I were in your situation, I'd be glad of a friendly ear." Jun smiled, leaning back on her arms. "I've always had to pry information out of you like this. You'll talk eventually."

Sayori slouched, a position that would have normally initiated a quick reprimand, but she was comfortable here. "We don't always have the freedom to do as we please. We can't always get what we want. And no matter how things may seem, there are some luxuries money can't buy."

Jun sighed. "But that doesn't mean we can't try—"

Sayori turned over, staring at her sharply. "You're too optimistic. His father would never allow him to…" She groaned. "Look, whatever I may feel doesn't matter. We're not a good match. Ask anyone. Our parents would murder us or disown us or worse. Now, I may not care about that, but he does. So…if I care about him at all, how can I make him choose?"

Jun sighed. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to leave him alone. I'm not going to push it anymore. It was fun, but then things got…complicated and now…now I care that he's happy or something along those lines and don't want to put him in a situation that would potentially harm him or what he wants. So there. You got me to say that I do like him, but there's nothing I can do about it."

"Oh, Sayori." Jun looked up brightly, her hand resting on Sayori's shoulder. "There's always something you can do."


End file.
